


lying in the dark

by thirstysapphics



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Brief Mention of Kara/Will, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Fuck boy Kara, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Kara, Sexting, Slow Burn, Top Kara Danvers, eventual angst, nothing major, obviously, only like a small amount when they realise they love each other and are dumb about it, tbh she's a massive dumbass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirstysapphics/pseuds/thirstysapphics
Summary: Kara was a good person. At least, she liked to think so. But it's times like these, with her sister and best friend roaring with laughter at another of her catastrophic misfortunes, that she starts to question herself. She was only taking the advice of her sister, who heavily encouraged her based on the fact that she hadn't been laid in three months and was becoming an uptight nightmare to live with. Spurned on by the hazy glow of alcohol, it seemed almost too easy to set up an arrangement with a guy that actually wanted her. But no, the universe had other plans.//Kara, unbeknownst to her, accidentally texts Lena Luthor (AKA her nemesis) asking her to be fuck buddies. Naturally, shit hits the fan.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 61
Kudos: 368





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I'm asking you to suspend your disbelief. This is dumb, bordering on crack tbh.

Leaving assignments to the very last minute was something that should be avoided for the sake of one’s sanity, however Kara seems to have disregarded this unwritten rule. _Again.  
  
_She had originally planned two weeks ago to allocate a night to smash this essay out and have it submitted early. Obviously her plan had completely backfired as she was currently sitting in the campus library, two empty coffee cups and a stash of twizzlers in front of her, hurriedly trying to finish this essay a day before its’ due date.  
  
(If her current word count was anything to go by, her version of trying definitely wasn’t cutting it)  
  
It wasn’t that she was a particularly lazy student either; she’d managed to complete all of her other classes assignments.

She was damn smart--okay, so maybe not like Alex smart or anything--but smart enough to maintain a perfect GPA. That had to count for something.

The dilemma Kara was currently facing was that this particular paper has put her way out of her comfort zone. She honestly had no idea where to start, hence why she had procrastinated writing the paper for weeks.

So if anyone asked, it wasn’t her fault. It wasn’t her fault that she had to take a stupid mandatory class that required her to complete stupid essays that she had no clue or interest in starting.

She was a journalism major, and most of the courses she was enrolled in she absolutely loved. All except… media history. History in general never resonated with her and adding media to the mix didn’t change much. Naturally she’d been grumbling about it for weeks, as if that would change the fact that she had to pass the course to graduate.

Kara wasn’t that terrible at History. Not really. 

She just wasn’t that great at it either.

It was easily her worst subject in high school too. It was the most foreign to her, having recently landed on Earth and trying to learn a whole other world's history in the middle of mourning her own… Well, it sucked. She always felt a disconnect learning about earth's history, it was interesting enough but it wasn’t hers. So paying attention long enough to actually do well in said subject was always a battle in itself. 

Her sitting in the library, grasping at straws for a two thousand word essay that she hadn’t even chosen a topic for was testament enough to that.

Fuck it. 

She’s just going to resort to Google for good essay topics and hope for the best. It’s guaranteed that many other sorry students have been in her position before and she’s sure Yahoo answers will pull through and save her ass. 

Opening a new browser up, Kara begins to type in the search ba-

She’s interrupted by her phone’s message tone sounding loudly on the table top next to her.

Snatching for her phone, Kara immediately switches the settings to silent. A student sitting across from her shoots her a look of disdain and her cheeks immediately redden. 

**12:31 PM**

**Winn-dows 98**

Yo where you at? You left the house super early this morning. 

**12:32PM**  
**Kara**

I’m holed up in the library

trying to get this essay finished :(

**12:34pm**

**Winn-dows 98**

The library? Dude wtf?

Why aren’t you doing it at home? 

The wifi there is shit

Kara scoffed. Trying to study at their place had probably contributed to her procrastination. 

In her sophomore year, Alex let her move into the house she’d been renting off campus. She’d missed living with her sister when she moved out for college so she jumped at the opportunity. Much to Alex’s initial dismay, Kara had moved in with Winn in tow. She’d met Winn her very first day of college; he lived in the dorm room opposite her. She’d found him struggling up the stairs with his mini fridge, sweating profusely and close to dropping it. She’d easily taken it out of his hands and carried it the rest of the way, much to Winn’s awe. They’d been best friends ever since and it was only natural for him to tag along. 

The past three years at National City University, the three of them had developed a close circle of friends and any time they’d all get together, their house seemed to be the hang-out of choice. Alex was currently doing her doctorate of medicine and philosophy and was working part time in some hush hush government job--one that Kara still had no clue what job her sister actually did there--and the scarce free time she had, well she liked to use it wisely. Namely in the form of entertaining various lady ‘friends’.

**12:36PM**

**Kara**

Alex is having a girl over tonight...  
  


**12:36PM**

**Kara**

I’ve been banished for the night :(

**12:37PM**

**Winn-dows 98**

Again? WOW #jealous

Made any progress?

**12:37PM**

**Kara**

Oh yeah lots :D :D

I’ve written my name on it… 

Does that count?

**12:39PM**

**Winn-dows 98**

Haha

You’re killing it 

**12:40PM**

**Kara**

I know right :D

**12:41PM**

**Winn-dows 98**

i’m on campus atm

I’ve got some work to do you

want some company?

**12:41PM**

**Kara**

Yeah come join me

I’m going crazy

I’m on lvl 2

**12:44PM**

**Winn-dows 98**

Kay be there in a sec

**12:45PM**

**Kara**

Awesome, see you soon!

Kara smiled. 

Of course Winn had some studying to do. The dude was double majoring and in various nerdy extra curriculars. Perhaps studying together would give her some motivation.

Setting her phone down, she resumed her Google searching. 

Fifteen minutes and a few beneficial Yahoo answer threads later, Kara hears a loud laugh interrupt the relative quiet. Glancing up, she spots Winn walking up the stairs. 

He seemed to be laughing at what the girl beside her was saying. Kara got a better view of the pair when they hit the landing. The girl beside her looked slightly familiar an-  
  
_Wait. Is that Lena Luthor?_

Holy shit.

Her best friend was walking with her enemy! And they were laughing about something!  
  
_Okay, wait…. enemy? Ugh, that sounds ridiculous._

Okay, so perhaps enemy was a tad too dramatic.

They were more like…. Rivals? Yeah, that sounded more fitting.

Call them whatever; all Kara knows is that the girl in question drives her up the wall. 

Lena Luthor was in her recitation class for their Media History course and their first meeting had been less than pleasant. Kara had walked into the classroom--entirely too distracted by a text message of a meme that Winn had sent her--and had bumped into the back of a lithe figure. Stumbling backwards, she’d immediately scrambled to apologize to the stranger but was momentarily stunned by the girl in front of her. Kara felt her jaw gape slightly as she took in the sight of the girl. Her eyes followed up the loose dark brunette locks that fell past her shoulders and settled on her face. Full lips, expressive eyes and long lashes framed her face and were pulled into an irritated frown. A frown that was aimed directly at Kara. 

Oops.

Lena had obviously not taken kindly to being walked into, and it showed on her face. Kara’s cheeks reddened and she mumbled a rushed apology to the girl, but Lena stubbornly ignored her and walked away towards the back of the classroom. The girl’s rudeness quickly turned Kara’s sheepishness into irritation. Trudging to her own seat, Kara grumpily muttered ‘jerk’ loud enough for the other girl to hear. 

It had been all downhill from there.

From then on, the two have butted heads. Kara was sure that Lena would purposefully try to antagonize her. Any time she would answer a question in class, she could always hear the girl quietly scoff and make some condescending remark..

Which in turn usually resulted in Kara turning to glare at the girl only to get an infuriating smirk in response. 

Lena would also sit a few seats behind her each class, and Kara could sometimes feel eyes staring into the back of her head. She knew it was Lena without even looking, but she’d caught the girl in the act a couple of times. She would be looking at her with an unreadable expression. She could only catch a glimpse of it because as soon she met Lena’s eyes, she would avert them down to her notes. 

Kara had surmised it was just another tactic Lena was using to annoy her. If so, she had failed--well except for all the times those encounters had left her incredibly flustered under Lena’s intense stare, but clearly that was neither here nor there. 

In addition, the girl was incredibly smart and always had thoughtful responses and intelligent input for questions in class. Kara didn’t even know why she was in the class to begin with as she was undertaking like a triple major in the STEM field. Nonetheless, the girl knew she was practically a genius and her answers always accompanied an air of smugness and Kara couldn’t stomach how perfect she was. Perfectly smart, perfectly pretty and just an all round perfect asshole.

And now here she was, walking with _her_ friend with a small smile pulling at her lips like butter wouldn’t melt in her darn mouth!

Kara was surprised to see that the girl could have normal interactions with other people without looking like she hated everyone and everything.

_Huh. Maybe it’s just me that she doesn’t like._

The pair was getting closer to the table Kara was occupying and her eyes had remained on the girl from the moment she had spotted her.

Flicking her gaze up the girl’s graceful form, her eyes settled on Lena’s face and she was met with questioning eyes staring back at her. Lena raised her eyebrow as she stared back at Lena and pursed her lips. 

Kara was a little embarrassed to have been caught staring, however she wasn’t about to look away first so she narrowed her eyes, jutted out her chin and determinedly watched the girl walk towards her. 

It didn’t last long though as the girl in question gave a final look in Kara’s direction, turned towards Winn to mumble a few words before walking off towards the shelves of books to her left. 

Winn slumped into the seat beside her and dropped his bag on the table with a thud. “Hey.” Winn tiredly sighed out and turned in her direction. “ Whoa. You look like you want to throw a textbook at someone.” Her friend grinned and held his hands up in mock surrender. 

Staring at her friend dubiously, Kara mutters, “What the heck was that, Winslow?”

Sitting up straighter in his chair, Winn’s grin widens as he starts to pull his laptop out of his bag. “What was what, Kara?”

“You walking over here with Lena Luthor,” Kara huffs out, stressing the girl’s name in obvious betrayal. 

“That’s what’s got your knickers in a twist?” Winn guffawed, “Me walking with Lena?”

Kara nudged her friend with an exasperated smile, “Shut up and tell me already.”

“Dude, she’s the captain of the mathletes,” Winn explained, “we just finished practice and were headed in the same direction. Why wouldn’t we walk together?”

Oh. Well that makes sense.

“What’s your deal with her? I didn’t know you two knew each other?” Winn questions, leaning forward to steal one of her twizzlers. 

Kara would have preferred if that were the case. “She’s in my Media History recitation.”

“Oh,” Her friend says distractedly as he boots up his laptop. “Oh… Wait, really?” He turns back to Kara with a grin, “Was Lena the one you were telling us about?” Realization dawns on Winn’s face and he scoffs in amusement, “The one you said was a major bitch and who was _trying to destroy your life_?” Winn said in a piss poor attempt at imitating her.

Kara flushes, “Okay, I definitely did not say it like that,” Winn just grins and pokes his tongue out. “But yeah, that’s her.”

“Seriously? Lena Luthor?”

Kara just purses her lips and nods her head. As if it’s that unbelievable, the girl is an unapproachable nightmare after all.

Winn guffaws loudly beside her, “That is hilarious.”

“What? No it’s not,” She stresses, “she’s a total jerk, Winn.”

“Okay, okay,” The brunette holds his hands up with a laugh. “I get that Lena can be a bit… stand-offish.”

“A bit?” Kara asks, incredulous.

“Okay, maybe a lot. When I first joined the team, she was intimidating as hell. She’s not exactly a social butterfly.” He concedes.

Kara can believe that. Apart from their ‘interactions’ and answering questions in class, Lena predominantly keeps to herself. Kara had seen the girl on campus a few times, and the girl was usually by herself.

“She’s like super strict at practice but I dunno… She’s not too bad once you get to know her. She’s actually pretty witty and is all kinds of brilliant.”

Kara scoffed, “Yeah that may be the case for you, but the only version of her I’ve encountered is less than pleasant. I swear she gets a kick out of pissing me off.”

“Not to take away from what your totally valid yet extremely dramatic feelings on the subject but uhh--maybe you and Lena just need to get to know each other better? ”

“Doubtful,” She muttered, turning back towards her untouched Word doc. Kara thinks she would rather do four of these papers happily than willingly get to know Lena Luthor.

* * *

  
Food.

That was the only thought she’d had since waking. It was also the only thing that mattered to her sleep-addled brain right now. 

She’d woken up 10 minutes ago to her blaring alarm and a small amount of drool collecting on her pillow. It was a miracle that she was able to haul herself out of bed at all.

She blinked blearily at the box of doughnuts in front of her, stuffing one whole into her mouth. _Ugh, I feel like death warmed up._

“Damn, you look like shit...” The sudden intrusion made her jump. Alex padded into the kitchen and headed straight towards the fridge.

“Gee thanks,” Kara mumbled around her full mouth, taking a large swallow and reaching for another jam ball. “If I ever need a self esteem boost, I know where to go.”

“Pfft, you know I don’t mean it like that.” Alex opened the door a little wider, rummaging around. With an apple in hand, she stepped back and kicked it closed. “Just right now you look like you’ve been up for six days.”

“Heck, it feels like it too,” She sighed as she placed the box onto the table and dropped herself down onto one of the chairs.

“With a scrape across the floorboards, the chair next to her was pulled out. “What time did you end up finishing?”

“I dunno… Like five I think?”

  
Alex barked out a laugh, “Shit, it’s eight now, no wonder you look like you a character from The Nightmare Before Christmas. How are you even awake?” 

“Well seeing as I haven’t whacked you over the head for both of those digs, I’m probably not awake and you’re getting a free pass.”

“Oh really?” Alex smirks around a mouthful of apple, “I should probably make the most of this opportunity then,” This wouldn’t end well. “Do you remember that signed Spice Girls poster you had on your wall in freshman year?”

“Of course I do,” She loved that poster. She would put all the fans of boy bands these days to shame with how much she loved the Spice Girls. 

“Well, you know how I said some drunk kid ruined it when you had that party in your dorm?”

“Yeah, you said he was trying to sink a beer pong shot from my bed but was so drunk he fell and pulled it off the wall.” Kara doesn’t remember much from that night due to getting absolutely hammered on those alien grade shots that Brainy had supplied her. However, she did remember waking the next morning with a pounding head and shredded poster hastily tucked beside her bed

“Well, what I sort of neglected to mention was that the drunk kid was me.” Alex rushed out with a sheepish look on her face.

“What the heck, Alex!” Kara exclaimed. She had questioned people around the dorms for a few weeks after looking for said ‘drunk kid’. She didn’t think she should have been looking for them in her own darn family

“It was totally an accident! James bet me twenty bucks I couldn’t make this shot and I had to prove him wrong!” 

Well, that explains it.

Unlike when sober, Alex has the coordination of a toddler when she’s drunk so no wonder her poster got turned into a scrap pile. 

“But I mean, I’ve got a free pass right?” Nope. That ass kissing smile wasn’t going to work on her. 

“Not a chance,” Alex’s smile turned into a pout. “I’m also not tired enough to whack you for it.”

Kara snatched up the unrolled newspaper in front of her.

“C’mon, Kara. Truce,” Hands rose in surrender as her friend scrambled away from her. “Truce!”

Kara snickered and raised the weapon.

“Do I need to separate you children?” Sounded from across the living room, interrupting Kara as she was pretending to swat at Alex.

Alex saw Winn stroll into the kitchen, hair wet from showering and called out, “Winn! Thank god you’re here, Kara here has gone crazy. I’m thinkin’ she’s been slipped some red K or something...”

“Hey!” Kara exclaimed; Alex just flipped her off in response.

“It’s eight thirty in the morning, I swear that must be a new record for your sisterly bickering.”

“Hey, it wasn’t my fault this time,” Stifling a yawn, Kara abandoned the newspaper and shoved a doughnut in her mouth, “she started it.”

“Don’t listen to her Winn, I think all the study has gone to her head.”

Winn laughed as he poured himself some cereal, “Really, guys? You both sound like you’re five.” Winn joins them at the table, “ So how did you end up with the essay?” Winn turns to her and questions. 

“Yup, all done. Gonna hand it in after this morning's class then come home and sleep for the next day or so.”

“Damn, good job Kara.” Winn smiled, patting her on the back.

“Maybe you should limit that to just a long nap.” Alex smirked mischievously.

“Why?”

“Well I was thinking we could celebrate tonight and have a few drinks.”

“Celebrate what?” Winn asked.

“C’mon, do we need a reason to unwind and get drunk?” Alex explained, “Besides, we work damn hard with school and work and all that shit. We need to let off some steam.”

“I swear you say that every week.” Winn turned to Kara, “What do you think? Should we stage an intervention?”

Kara grinned, “Definitely. I’ll make the banner if you bring the drinks.”

“Ha-ha, very funny,” Alex sarcastically replied, “from the amount of times I’ve seen you do body shots at parties, you should probably skip the intervention and check straight into rehab.”

“Okay, that’s a fair call.” Winn concedes with a grin. “So are we having this celebration here or what?”

“Duh, we’ve got a shit load of booze here.” Alex said obviously. “I’m gonna swing by the store and grab some cups and chips and we should be set.”

“So is this just a get together or full on party?” Kara asked skeptically. A few times Alex had neglected to mention she’d invited like half of the NCU student body for their ‘get together’. Kara wasn’t opposed to parties; she just didn't like having to clean the mess the following day.

“Don’t worry mother hen. I’ve only asked a few people to come,” Alex reassured her. 

  
“Cool, I’m down with that.” Winn said.

“Great, how about you Kara? You in?” Alex questioned.

“Yup. School’s been kicking my ass lately and I need to let my hair down.” Kara agreed. She deserved a drink after the last few days she’d had. 

“Hell yeah you do,” Alex laughed. “Maybe you can finally get laid tonight as well.”

“Oh god, please do. You’re starting to act like a dog without a bone.” Winn teased.

“What--I am not!” Kara objected defensively, “and it’s only been like three and a half months…”

“Oh my god,” Alex guffawed, “I knew you were going through a dry spell, but shit… no wonder you’ve been pissy lately.”

“I haven’t been pissy!” Kara snapped. Alex made a face at Winn and they began to laugh.

A small smile graced her lips at the exchange.

Maybe she has been a little more irritable than normal. She’s been super busy lately and has been stressed with deadlines.

And okay, perhaps her hormones have been running wild too.

“I don’t know, I’ve just been stressed lately guys.”

“Nuh-uh, not buying it Kara. It’s freaky how well you handle pressure. You’re the calm one while the rest of us are having a melt down. Only thing that’s changed is that you’ve gone cold turkey.” Winn declared, finishing the last of his cereal and leaning back in his seat.

“Oh c’mon, three and a half months isn’t even that long,” Kara shot back. 

“It is when you’re a 21 year old college student who was previously used to regular sex. That would feel like a fucking lifetime.” Alex moaned dramatically, eyes widening as if she was imagining herself in Kara’s position. 

Kara shoved at her arm. _Drama Queen._

“Yeah, I only went two weeks without it when Ayla visited her parents over break. I was going crazy.” Winn stated with a grimace. “Dunno how you do it.”

“Yeah, we know. You told us about how you were ‘missing’ her every two minutes.” Kara snarked, earning a grin from Alex. They received more information about their friend’s sex life in those two weeks than they bargained for. “Besides Winn you were a virgin up until like 4 months ago, you can’t talk.”

“Hey that was by choice!” Winn spluttered in embarrassment. “Besides we’ve more than made up for the lost time.” Winn waggled his eyebrows.

Alex laughed beside her and Kara couldn’t help but join in. She didn’t think Ayla would have minded the welcome home Winn gave him.

“Yeah we can tell by all the noises.” Alex teased, “You two are horn-dogs.”

Kara scoffed, “As if you can talk. You’re probably worse.”

“Nah, I just have a very healthy sex life,” Alex smirked and raised her hands behind her head, “and if I think about the ‘visitors’ that have frequented your room, you used to have one too.”

Kara sighed.

Alex did have a point. Love was freely shared on Krypton, until you were matched with your soulmate then laying with your peers was accepted and encouraged.. Kara didn’t indulge too often but if a guy or girl caught her eye then she was all for having a bit of fun.

“Don’t worry Kara, you’ll pick up for sure tonight. I’ll invite some hot guys and girls over who will get your attention,” Alex winked.

“Me too, the more the merrier!” Winn agreed excitedly and high fived a smirking Alex. 

Kara looked on amusedly. 

She wasn’t too fussed about ‘picking up’. She was just keen to have a good night with the dorks in front of her.  
  


* * *

  
A small get together naturally snowballs into half of NCU being crammed into their apartment. Well, a good portion at least. Kara had ducked out to retrieve more ice from the store and on return the party was in full swing. 

Party goers stumble into her as she makes her way through the living room, unaware as they dance and sway to the beat. She spots her friend grouped together in the kitchen and makes a beeline towards them, placing the ice on the counter.

“Kara, you’re back! I missed you!” Winn exclaims loudly over the music, excitedly pulling her into an all encompassing hug.

“Not that I didn’t miss you either,” Kara chuckles, patting his back. “But I was only gone for like 30 minutes.”

“Ah yes, but that was three large solo cups of jungle juice ago.” Brainy says with a grin, Nia tucked into his side. “Things have changed.”

“Three? For this lightweight?”

“Hey, I’m not a lightweight!” Winn exclaims, slapping her on the shoulder and taking a large sip.

“Pretty sure my ruined shoes from last month will dispute that,” James laughs, signaling a small wave to Kara in greeting. 

“I told you that was from a bad burrito I’d eaten, that doesn’t count.” Winn pouts.

“Yeah that and the three shots of tequila didn’t help.” James shot back with a grin, lifting his arm to settle it around Lucy’s shoulder. 

“Speaking of, who wants a round?” Alex announces, earning a cheer from their friends. Her sister lines up a row of shot glasses, pouring tequila in each. “Take your pick.”

As her friends each move to grab their shots, a flash of deep long auburn hair catches her eye. The woman the hair belongs to stood about 10 feet in front of her, leaning against the living room wall. She’s on the taller side, with a lean physique and gorgeous face. A shorter brunette is standing in front of her and is subject to the red head's attention.

Kara’s gaze lingers as the woman leans down and captures the brunette's lips with her own. The red head pulls the woman closer and deepens the kiss, sliding her hand under the brunettes fitted tank top. 

Kara elbows Alex who is standing beside her, gesturing towards the pair. “Do you think we should offer them your room?” 

Alex snorts in response. “Not a chance, besides with the way they're going they won’t make it.”

As if on cue their embrace intensified, with the taller women shifting the brunette to rest against the wall. With this angle Kara caught a glimpse of the shorter woman as she eagerly kissed back. The side profile almost looked lik— _Holy crap, that’s Lena Luthor!_

“Is that Lena Luthor?” Kara exclaimed loudly, causing her friends to look in the direction of the pair. Kara was shocked to see the woman in her house first and foremost, but was equally dumbfounded by what she was doing. Lowering her voice she hush whispered, “who the hell invited her?”

“Oh my god you guys, I forgot to tell you!” Winn bursts out laughing at her question, slapping his knee for good measure. “Lena is Kara’s ‘nemesis’ from her media history class.’

“Lena? Lena is the big bad bully that steals your lunch money?” James asks incredulously, following the question with a booming laugh. “That girl is a big softy underneath, I don’t buy it.”

“Yeah, Lena is lovely. We have coffee like once a week together.” Nia offers with a smile.

“Not you too!” Kara directs at Nia, pinning her with a look of dramatic betrayal.

“Sorry babe.” Nia shrugs sheepishly. 

“She’s like totally mean to me. I can’t believe she has you all fooled!” Kara glared in the couples direction. They were still making out, Kara could see Lena’s flushed cheeks and kiss swollen mouth clear as day. The red heads paws had pushed Lena’s shirt up to expose the pale white skin of her waist. Unease settles low in her stomach at the sight.

“Kara, stop staring at them. If you wanna join them that badly just ask.” Alex quips, causing the group to laugh.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. I’m not drunk enough to deal with the lot of you traitors just yet.” Kara mutters, diverting her gaze and walking to the kitchen cupboards. Rummaging through she finds her special bottle of alcohol, flicks the cap off and takes a swig.

_That oughta do it.  
  
_

* * *

  
It hadn’t taken long for the alien alcohol to kick in. A few shots later and Kara is pleasantly drunk. At least, she’s drunk enough to be out dancing her heart away without concern. Her friends, in a similar state of inebriation, thought that dancing was a wonderful idea when Nia had excitedly suggested it, so off they went.

Kara lets herself be immersed in the beat, moving with the tempo and swaying her hips. She was originally holding Nia’s hand but as the crowd moved around her, they separated. She’s surrounded by a wall of bodies, all similarly getting lost in the moment.

She stumbles backwards slightly as the beat picks up, pressing backwards into a firm body behind her. She reaches out her hand and places it on the offending wall, feeling a muscular chest. She walks her hand upwards to the strangers face, drunkenly palming across their features.

“Um—,” The wall tries to mumble but Kara pinches their lips between her fingers.

She whips herself around to find a very tall, brunette man standing behind there with a bemused look upon his face.

“My apologies, Mr Wall.” She mumbles, letting go of his lips and placatingly patting his cheek. 

“Would you like to—,“ He starts, but Kara quickly cuts him off.

“Shhh now.” Kara clumsily puts her index finger to her lips to drive her point home. “Less talking, more dancing,”

She sees his head nod before she turns back around, continuing her movements to the music. She doesn’t move away however, continuing to sway close to the solid body behind her.

She feels the body behind her begin to move as well and she closes her eyes. The warmth of his body feels good in that moment so she leans backwards, resting her back on his front as they move.

Kara hums along to the beat, moving her hips and closing her eyes. It feels good to let go and relax after the stressful 24hours she’s had. Reaching back, she feels for the strangers hands and places them in her hips.

She’s missed the close contact of other humans and the pleasant buzz of alcohol encourages her to enjoy it even more. They sway together for the rest of the song, the light pressure of firm hands guiding her movement.

When the song ends she turns in tall guys arms, making eye contact. He’s flushed from their dance, a small lock of brown hair coming undone from his gelled hairstyle. 

“I’m Will.” The wall named Will says with a smile and glassy eyes. She stares at him until his smile filters. “And you are?”

“Kara.” She mumbles, starting to move again to the start of the next song. “Wanna keep dancing?”

He nods enthusiastically, placing his hands on her waist once more. They begin swaying, the song is slower this time but more intense. He pulls her close and they move together, she closes her eyes and gets lost in the moment. She’s not overly attracted to her dancing partner, but the feeling of being close is betraying her drunken mind into becoming aroused by it all. His muscular physique feels good under her hands. 

He leans closer to her, his face inches from hers. Spurred on by her current state, she leans up and captures his lips with hers. It’s wet and he’s a bit too enthusiastic with his tongue, but she’s drunk and it feels better than a few other kisses she’s had. They continue to kiss, with Kara sliding her hand under his shirt and onto his abs.

He pulls away to kiss his way up her neck, landing at her ear. “You wanna get out of he—“

His sentence is cut off when they’re forcibly bumped into by what appeared to be two guys shoving each other. They’re both yelling and it’s caught the attention of the rest of the dancers. Kara catches sight of Mon-El in the scuffle causing her to grin. Of course that imbecile was starting a fight.

Will seemed to recognise him too as he yelled his name to get his attention. He turned to Kara, “I’m going to have to try and break this up. I’ll meet up with you after?”

“Mmkay.” She nods twice and he turns, pushing the pair out of the living room. 

She has to make a note to ban that dumbass Mon-El from their house.

The next song begins and any thoughts of both men disappear as quickly as they came.  
  


* * *

  
An hour later, after making the mistake of seeking out some water, Kara finds herself stuck between Brainy and Winn heatedly arguing over the lecture they’d had for their shared engineering unit.

“Back me up will you Kara?” Brainy asks her with a look of drunken determination.

“Oh yeah, right well listen I have a very important opinion on this that I’d like to share.” She puffs out her cheeks and nods seriously. Both Brainy and Winn nod in anticipation. She had zero opinion actually and had zoned out for half of the conversation. Oops. “And that is... that I have to pee.”

She sidesteps her friends and makes a beeline for the hallway, hearing boos of disapproval follow her.. Although a brilliant excuse, she does actually have to pee so heads towards the toilet.

The crowd thins in the hallway and thankfully she spies only one person waiting outside the bathroom. 

As she’s walking closer the edge of her foot catches on their hallway table causing her to stumble forward. She wobbles for a few moments trying to catch her balance but ultimately fails, tripping into the side of the figure waiting in line.

Thankfully her powers shine through her alcohol hazed brain and kick into action, stabilising the woman as she falls and catching her by the waist. 

“Oh my god I’m so—,“ Her apology is cut off as soon as her eyes connect with the woman in her arms. Her eyes were the most vibrant shade of green that colour Kara has ever seen. _Oh my god, her eyes are so beautiful._

The eyes in question widen in shock. “You think my eyes are what?”

“Beautiful.” She said dreamily, hypnotised by the colour. She normally wouldn’t be so forward but honestly she couldn’t help herself. The admission was so easy to say that she didn’t even feel her lips move – – wait, did she even say that? _Holy crap, she read my mind._ “How did you read my thoughts?” She asks, somewhat suspiciously.

“Kara, you just said it aloud.” Green eyes scoffs. 

Kara narrows her eyes at this stranger's tone, it’s frustratingly familiar but she can’t quite put her finger on it. She breaks eye contact and zooms out a little, taking stock of the rest of the woman’s appearance. Long brown locks, full red lips, sharp jawline… 

“Lena?” Kara gasps in realisation. “How did you get here?”

“I walked here?” Kara watched Lena’s lips as she spoke. They’re so full and pouty and compliment her face really nicely. In fact, Kara couldn’t help but admire all of her features. She was so darn perfect it was distracting.

Kara straightened up, bringing them closer in the meantime. Her hands remained on Lena’s waist, palms firmly grasping at her sides. Kara took a steadying breath, inhaling the cloud of perfume that surrounded Lena. It was intoxicating, all she could smell and feel was Lena. The urge to lean down and ki—

Her stupor was broken by the girl in question clearing her throat. Kara snapped back to attention, meeting Lena’s eye. She was appraising her with the same unreadable expression and a pink blush colouring her cheeks. “You can let me go now.”

“Oh, uhh—right, sorry.” Kara let’s her go immediately and steps back. She rubs at the back of her head awkwardly, “so um, what’re you doing here?”

“Waiting for the bathroom.” Lena replies as if it’s the most obvious answer in the world. “Well I was until you decided to push me over.”

“It was an accident!” Kara huffs in offense. Yes she doesn’t exactly like Lena but she would never hurt her intentionally. “I tripped on that table.” Kara exclaims, gesturing wildly in the offending piece of furniture’s direction.

Lena actually genuinely laughs at that, bright and melodic. Kara is startled momentarily by the sound, having never heard the other woman laugh. It’s a nice sound. “Okay, we’ll blame the inanimate object... this time.”

They settle into a silence that’s not entirely uncomfortable. Lena is different like this, Kara notices. More relaxed. “So, are you having fun?”

“Yes, surprisingly I am.”

“That’s good.” Kara fiddles with fingers. “It looked like you were.”

“What do you mean by that?” Lenas tone has a hint of suspicion to it that it didn’t before. This should serve as a warning to Kara to stop while she’s ahead but instead she barrels on forward.

“You know, you and your girlfriend before.” Kara says, gesturing with her hands. “You looked like you were um, having loads of fun.” 

“That wasn’t my girlfriend.” Lena replies defensively, crossing her arms against her chest. 

“Oh okay it’s just that you and that girl—, well you guys were very um—, very close.” Kara nods rapidly, fiddling with her collar. With every word that tumbled out of her mouth Lena was becoming increasingly unimpressed. Gee, tough crowd. “Well anyway I’m glad to see that even you can find someone.”

“What is that supposed to mean, _even you_?” Lena demanded. What appeared to be hurt coloured her features. Kara was used to seeing annoyance and irritation directed at her, but not hurt. Hell, she didn’t think she could ever get under her skin and most definitely not like this. 

It doesn’t give her the satisfaction that she would have expected.

“Well c'mon, you’re normally such an ice queen. I’m surprised someone got through your walls without combusting.”

“Is that really what you think of me?” Lena asks, voice quiet. 

Kara’s silence must be enough of an answer for Lena, face morphing into a frown. She sidesteps around her, brushing her shoulder against Kara’s and muttering ‘arrogant jerk’ as she passes. Kara turns her head and watches the other girl stalk away and back into the throng of people.

_Boy, I’m way too drunk for this.  
  
_

* * *

  
Kara stumbles out of her room at 10am the next morning feeling hung-over to find Winn and Alex sitting on the couch.

“Well nice of you to join us, Sleepy head.” Alex calls out with a grin, her tone a few decibels higher than usual in what Kara assumes to be an attempt to annoy her. Kara winces. If the state of her pounding head is anything to go by, she’s succeeding.

Kara simply flips her off which earns a loud guffaw in response and throws herself on the couch between her friends. “Keep it down.” Kara mutters, laying her head on Alex's lap.

“How are you holding up?” Winn questioned in a murmur. “You almost drank your own weight in alcohol last night. I'm surprised you’ve got your eyes open.”

“I’m fine,” Kara mumbled, closing her eyes. “I mean, if I don’t move too fast and everyone whispers then yeah, wonderful.” She snuggles her head into the warmth of Alex’s lap. “You drank just as much, how’re you any better?”

“I’m not,” She heard Winn groan out from beside her, “I feel like shit and I’m pretty sure I vomited on Ayla's shoes. I’m never drinking again.”

“Yeah yeah until next week comes along,” Alex chuckled. “Anyway while you two got messy, I stayed moderately sober and caught a glimpse of our girl here getting some.” She said with a whoop and nudge to Kara’s cheek.

Winn jerks slightly and lets out a gasp at the noise level, only to groan moments later. “Who was it with? Tell me all the deets.”

“I don’t know, some floppy haired brunette. He and Kara were getting pretty close on the makeshift dance floor, isn’t that right?”

Kara groans. She remembers everything from last night. Dancing with Will. Kissing Will. Being cock-blocked by Mon-El. Being horny and frustrated. Bumping into Lena. Getting mad at Lena. Everything.

“Ugh, there’s nothing to tell,” She squeezes her eyes shut in irritation, “it was all for nothing. That little shit Mon-El ruined it by starting a fight with someone.”

“It didn’t look like nothing,” Alex scoffed, “you were practically dry humping.”

“Yeah I know,” Kara said with a grin, “and it was just getting good too until he had to go and sort out that fight. I couldn’t find him again after that.”

“Well to be fair you could barely find your way around the apartment,” Alex snickered.

“Was he cute?” Winn questioned. “Do we know him?”

“Um, I don’t think so. He’s a communications major,” she scratches her head in thought, “or was it philosophy? I dunno I wasn’t listening much. His name was Will though.”

“Wait, was it? Brown hair, tall, kind of weirdly expressionless?”

Turning onto her back, Kara looked over at Winn. “Yeah, that’s him.”

“Oh I know him,” Winn exclaimed. “He’s on the football team with James.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah he transferred a few months back I think. I could get his number from him if you wanted?”

“You have to hit him up Kara. You guys have some unfinished business to sort out.”

Kara hums noncommittally. If she’s being honest she wasn’t too fussed about the guy so she doesn’t really mind either way. 

“Maybe. We have more important things to worry about right now. I’m so hungry I could eat a horse.”

Both Winn and Alex groan in unison the thought of food.  
  


* * *

  
Kara is pleasantly buzzed when she finally works up the courage to text William.

It had been seven days since Winn had passed on his number from James and she had been debating when to make a move for the past few days.

She wasn’t sure whether there was a rule for this sort of thing or not. Do you text straight away? Or is that creepy?

Was there even a polite time frame to wait until texting someone after an almost hookup?

(She doubts she would find any answers if she Google searched ‘I almost hooked up with someone and now I’m kinda horny, how long do I wait to text them without looking like a creep?’)

She avoids the number in her phone nonetheless. Unsure if she wanted anything to come of it. 

Her evening however had served to change that.

They’d had their friends around for pizza and drinks and Kara had favored the drinks Alex had been making a little bit too much.

Hours later and more drunk than tipsy, she’s flopping herself down on the couch having just ushered the remaining guests out the door.

Fifteen minutes pass and a tipsy Winn finally removes his mouth from Ayla’s long enough to allow himself to be dragged to his room. Alex had work the following morning so she’d headed to bed half an hour earlier.

_Well I better head off too._

Downing the last of her drink, Kara grabbed her phone off of the table and headed towards her room.

Shucking off her cardigan as soon as she enters, she stumbles slightly as she begins fumbling with the button on her jeans. 

She has a lot more difficulty undressing than normal and she curses Alex and her deceivingly strong drinks.

Stripped down to her underwear, she flops down onto her bed and buries herself under the covers. She sighs in satisfaction as a pleasant warmth spreads throughout her body and settles low in her stomach.

She shifts slightly and the feeling of her freshly washed sheets against her heated bare skin causes Kara to take a sharp intake of breath.

 _Fuck_.

She bites her lip. Alcohol had always made Kara’s body thrum with underlying arousal regardless of the situation. Tonight was no different.

On a regular night she may have been able to ignore it and go to sleep instead, however with the lack of sex lately, her body is embarrassingly responsive and the ache that has settled between her thighs demands attention.

She shifts again and can already feel slickness in her underwear.

She groans and rubs a hand across her face. _Yup, definitely not going to be able to sleep this one off_.

Kara blows out a breath and spreads her hands out beside her. Images of a faceless person flash behind her eyes, moving with her and her fingers tremble with the need to touch. 

She lets her imagination run and briefly considers if she could text someone to come over and help her out. 

A frown mars her features as she remembers it’s around midnight. She’s certain that not many people would be happy to fulfill her wishes and travel to her house at Tuesday midnight.

She remembers how it felt to have a body pressed against hers at the party a few days before and the sensation of lips kissing and biting down her neck. Kara pouts. Her thoughts are teasing her with the unattainable.

_If only Mon-El hadn’t interrupted Will and I the other night…_

Wait--Will. 

Her eyes shoot open. They may have been interrupted, but Kara had gotten his number from Winn to hopefully continue where they’d left off. 

Alex had pushed the idea that maybe she should hit him up to see if he wants to be friends with benefits. Her fuzzy brain seems to think Alex’s idea of texting Will was a good idea and as much as she might regret it tomorrow, right now it sounds like the answer to all of her problems.

She could ask him if he wanted to hook up and if he doesn’ it’s no loss to her.

_Fuck it._

Determined, she picks her phone up and presses the unlock button. Squinting, she brings up her contacts and searches for William’s number.

She can’t immediately locate his details and as she scrolls through her contact list a second time she thinks Winn might not have saved it. Kara soon finds what she assumes is William’s number and chuckles.

He’s saved under Wall-iam.

Opening up a new message thread, she types out the first thing she can think of and hits send before she can change it.

**00:12**

**Kara**

Hey, are you up?

Kara groans into her pillow. Are you up?? _Rao, I sound like a fuckboy._ She buries her head into the pillow and groans. She’s not overly hopeful for a reply.

Five minutes later, Kara had almost given up. She was steadily dozing off when the chime of her message notification cut through her sleepiness.

**00:17**

**Wall-iam**

Who is this?

_Oh, oops._ Starting with that might have been helpful.

**00:17**

**Kara**

Oh it’s Kara Danvers

**00:18**

**Wall-iam**

Kara?

Well what do you want?

_Geez. Tough crowd._ He really wasn’t giving her much to work with here. What else could she want at this time.

**00:18**

**Kara**

I’ve been thinking about you since the other night tbh

**00:19**

**Kara**

I’m wondering where we might have ended up if that argument never happened 😏

Okay, that’s straight forward enough and should get the ball rolling. 

**00:20**

**Wall-iam**

Excuse me?

Or not.

**00:20**

**Kara**

You and me. The other night. I really liked feeling you that close.

**00:21**

**Wall-iam**

Um

You did?

**00:22**

**Kara**

Of course. And I know that you did too.

**00:23**

**Wall-iam**

And how do you suppose that?

Um, rude much? 

**00:24**

**Kara**

Your attraction was written all over your face. You wanted me.

**00:27**

**Wall-iam**

…

**00:27**

**Kara**

I wanted you too. That much was obvious.

**00:29**

**Wall-iam**

This is extremely uncharacteristic of you..

What the fuck? Something is off with this whole conversation. Kara thinks back over that night and ponders whether or not Will was actually so intoxicated that he had forgotten the whole encounter. It certainly seems that way, however he didn’t seem drunk at all, just tipsy if anything. 

**00:30**

**Kara**

How so? I felt that way the entire time. 

**00:30**

**Wall-iam**

Really?

**00:31**

**Kara**

Yes. Wasn’t it obvious by my behaviour? 

There is a few minutes pause between replies and Kara is a little annoyed. This guy is sending major mixed signals and she really isn’t into it. She is just looking for a couple of nights of fun and she isn’t liking working this hard for a dude she’s not even overly into. She buries her head into her pillow in a huff.

**00:35**

**Wall-iam**

That actually makes a lot of sense…

**00:36**

**Kara**

So you feel the same then?

**00:36**

**Wall-iam**

I can’t deny there is a strong underlying tension between us.

Rao, finally…

**00:37**

**Kara**

Exactly

We should do something about it

**00:37**

**Wall-iam**

And what exactly are you suggesting?

**00:38**

**Kara**

Well we could get together and have some fun, get it out of our system

**00:39**

**Wall-iam**

Is that an eloquent way of you asking me to be fuck budies?

**00:39**

**Kara**

I mean yeah

**00:39**

**Wall-iam**

So this would be strictly no strings attached sex?

**00:40**

**Kara**

Yes

**00:41**

**Wall-iam**

I must admit, I’m surprised 

**00:41**

**Kara**

Why?

**00:42**

**Wall-iam**

Well I never would have thought you would suggest this given our history

Kara pauses at that message. History? They met for like 20 minutes. She picks up her phone to question him but another message quickly follows.

**00:42**

**Wall-iam**

I can’t say the thought hadn’t passed my mind during media history. Shoving you against the wall and wiping the smug look off of your face does sound tempting.

Kara reads the text and then rereads it. Media history? She doesn’t share that class with Will. The only person she knows from that class is…

 _No no no._ Kara quickly scrolls back through their messages to get a little more context seeding as this definitely was not Will she was texting.

_They were at the party._

_They’re in media history together._

_They have underlying tension._

_They text like they have a stick stuck up their butt?!_

There’s only one person that could be on the other end of her texts… 

The wave of realisation that washes over Kara is like a bucket of ice water, instantly sobering her. She squeaks and throws her phone across the room in a panic.

She had just propositioned Lena Luthor for sex. 

_Oh fuck._


	2. Chapter 2

Kara wakes early the next morning and the events of the previous night replay through her head like a punch to the face. If the regret and utter embarrassment she’s feeling is anything to go by, she’s wishes more than anything she’d drunk enough to have amnesia. That or be blessed with the power to go back in time.

After finding out who she was actually texting and flinging her phone across the room, Kara paced around her room in a panic. She had know clue how she was going to get out of this whole situation. What would she say?

Any excuse she came up with would only make Lena hate her even more and would make her look like a massive jerk. Telling her she was texting the wrong person would make Lena think she was pranking her at her expense so that was not an option. She’d quickly scooped her phone back up to send off a quick text telling Lena to think about it and goodnight.

This morning is no different, she has no idea what to do. Groaning in frustration, Kara puts her face into her hands. How did she even end up texting Lena in the first place? She got Will’s number from Winn and there’s no way he’d mix them u—

_ Wait _ .

Kara sits up straight and slaps her leg. James gave Winn the number in the first place! Kara picked up her phone and hit call on his number, eager to get to the bottom of the mix up.

He answers after the fourth ring, voice sounding tired, “Kara, it’s 6:30 in the morning. Something catastrophic better have happened.”

“Yes, well something catastrophic  _ has  _ happened!” Kara exclaims, the decibel probably more than inappropriate given the time. “You were the one that passed along Will's number to Winn, correct?

“Um, yeah.” He bemusedly replies. Kara hears shuffling through the phone and she hears him mutter to someone, presumably Lucy. “But what does that have to do with anything?”

“Well James, somewhere along the way the number somehow got mixed up.” Kara laments with a bit of an edge. “You wouldn’t have anything to do with that would you?”

“Mixed up how?”

“Mixed up as in instead of getting Will's number, I’ve somehow ended up Lena Luthor’s.”

“Oh.” There’s a pause until James starts to chuckle. “So you texted her then?”

“You did it on purpose!” Kara yells in accusation. She could understand if it was an accident but now, well—he has a massive corky coming his way that’s for sure.

“I mean, yeah. But it was just so you two could get to know each other and you could put this weird grudge you have behind you.” James explains as if he was doing her a favour and Kara gets increasingly irritated the longer her talks.

“In what world would I want to text Lena Luthor, James? We hate each other! And plus, you had no right to do that.”

“Whoa, Kara, relax.” James placates. “This is why I did it. You’re so dramatic about this whole thing between you, if you just got to know he—“

“Oh well congratulations then! I’ve gotten to know her more than I ever dreamed thanks to you!” Kara snaps. 

“That’s great, Kara. I told you she wasn’t that bad.” James says obliviously.

“No James, you don’t get it.” Kara sighs, rubbing her head. “I got to know alright.  _ Intimately.” _

“Oh wow, that was definitely not what I had in mind per se but good for yo—“

“I didn’t know it was her James! I thought it was Will!” Kara exclaims in frustration. 

“Oh…  _ oh.  _ James mumbles in realisation.  _ Finally _ . “Well what did you say?”

“Oh, you know, let me see. I just casually informed her that I knew she thought I was hot and that we should have sex to ‘get it out of our system’.” Kara takes a breath and continues, “Keep in mind I think I’m talking to Will and she thinks she’s talking to me and doesn’t know I was actually talking to the wrong person! Now she thinks I want to have sex with her and Lena was actually considering it!” 

There’s a long silence after she finishes before she’s a feminine voice whisper ‘oh my god’ and then two voices burst out into laughter.

“Am I on loud speaker?” She questions, her cheeks turning pink in embarrassment.

“I’m so sorry Kara but—,” Lucy gasps out, followed by more laughs. “That is hilarious.”

“How is this funny? I’m screwed here. What am I going to do?” Kara sighs in defeat.

“Ask her to have a threesome?” James quips and both dissolve into laughter once more.

“Stop it James, this is all your fault!” Kara whines, not seeing an ounce of humour in the slightest. 

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry.” James concedes, mirth still colouring his tone. “Will you have sex with me as an apology?”

“Oh ha ha, very funny.” Kara huffs in annoyance. “Okay you know what, you’re suspended from game nights. You’ve left me no choice.”

“Kara wait, we were ju—,”

She doesn’t wait to hear his excuse and he’s cut off by her disconnecting the call. She doesn’t think she’s ever been this mad at James before. He had no right to switch the numbers and now she’s left with a mess that even she won’t be able to clean up.

If she has to take radical action like suspending him from game night as punishment, then so be it.  
  


* * *

  
Kara doesn’t attend a single class on campus that day. She can’t, she had media history and couldn’t bear to show her face. She’s avoiding her phone too, having left it in her room despite being able to hear it chiming throughout the day.

Instead, she bundles herself up in front of the tv and orders her own body weight in Chinese food. She gets through three movies, six main dishes and two sides of potstickers by the time Alex gets home from work. 

Her sister trudges in the front door, a bag of takeout in one hand and her coat in the other. Winn trails in behind her, weighted down by an armful of textbooks and laptop bag. He’d headed off hours earlier to study in the library, with Alex offering to swing by and give him a ride home after she’d finished work. Alex makes her way into the kitchen and Winn trails after, diverting into the lounge room. He spots her first.

“Are you still in the same spot as when I left here Kara?” Winn questions with a grin. He places his belongings down on their shared dining table. “If you didn’t have super regeneration I’d say you’d be close to developing a bed sore.”

“No, I’m not.” Kara mopes, pulling the blanket on her lap up to her chest. “I got up to get the food delivery.”

“Oh forgive me, that’s practically training for a marathon right there.” He quips with a chuckle, walking to the living room and collapsing in the lounge chair to her right.

Alex follows suit, emerging from the kitchen with a glass of wine in her hands. “Ugh, work was a killer today.” She drops herself down onto the couch beside her, placing her feet up on the coffee table. “What’re we watching?”

“Some sappy rom com by the look of it.” Winn replies. “Ooh is that Chris Hemsworth?”

“As the only straight in this house how is it possible that you consistently say the gayest things of all of us.” Alex laughed, causing Winn flip her off with two hands. Her sister turns towards her and nudges her with her elbow, “Gimme the remote, I want to watch a documentary.”

Kara only grunts in response, ignoring her sister's request and continuing to watch her show. She just wants to watch mind numbing easy television and not think about anything. 

“Okay, that’s it—,” Alex reaches across her and grabs the remote, pausing the movie. She turns back towards her and pokes her in the shoulder. “What is up with you today? You didn’t go to any of your classes and you’ve moped around here all day. What’s happened?”

“Nothing.” She pouts, not looking at her sister directly.

“That was super convincing… to no one at all.” Winn remarks dryly.

“You’ve always been a terrible liar, you know that right?” Alex says, squeezing her arm. “Besides, you’re like a golden retriever in human form. Your version of sad is very obvious.”

Unable to stave off their questions any longer, Kara sighs heavily. As much as she doesn’t want to disclose what happened, she does need advice in how to move forward. All she has come up with is to move to Australia and start a new life which is looking more attractive by the hour.

She sits herself upright and looks at Winn and then Alex and pleads, “Okay, I’ll tell you. But you have to promise not to laugh.”

“Scouts honour.” Winn promises.

“I promise too.” Alex reassures her.

“Okay, well Winn you know how you passed along Wills number?” Kara questioned, Winn nods in affirmation. “Well I decided to text it last night as you suggested Alex.”

“And what? He rejected you?” Alex asked. If only it were that simple, she wouldn’t care less if that were the case. “Is that why you’re sad? Gee, I’m sorry I didn’t realise you liked him that much.”

“No, it’s not. I don’t know what he would’ve said because it wasn’t Will I was texting.” Kara mumbled. 

“But it was Will's number I gave you.” Winn says in confusion. “If it wasn’t him, who was it? A stranger?”

“Oh no, I definitely knew the person.” She says, fiddling with the blanket on her lap. “I was texting Lena.”

“Lena as in Lena Luthor?” Alex asks in surprise, eyes widening when Kara nods her head. “Well what did she say? I can’t imagine she was too happy that you texted her thinking it was the wrong number.”

“And how was it Lena? It was Will's number, James said so.” Winn asked quizzically.

“Yeah well he sent you Lena’s on purpose, I called him this morning. He thought it’d help to get over my ‘grudge’.” She explained, a frown marrying her features. “And as for Lena, she doesn’t know I was sending it to the wrong person, she thinks everything I sent was intentionally for her.”

“Wow, that’s kind of a dick move of him.” Winn mutters. “What did you send to her?”

Kara’s face feels hot as she blushes up to the tips of her ears. “Well it was uhh—it was a few quite suggestive things.”

“What sort of suggestive things?” Alex probes.

Kara rubs the back of her neck in awkwardness. She opens her mouth to give examples but has trouble articulating what was in the messages. “Hang on,” She mutters, jumping up from the couch and super speeding to get her phone. It takes her a second to grab before she’s returned to the couch. She goes directly to her last message thread and passes the phone to Alex. “Go on, read them.”

Winn gets up and sits on the hand rest of the couch beside Alex, leaning over her shoulder to read as well. It took them about a minute to read through the thread whilst Kara waited nervously. When it appeared that they had finished, Alex reached forward and placed the phone on the coffee table.

They both remained silent. As Alex leaned backwards, she turned to Winn and they shared a look. Kara watched them as they looked at each other with a serious expression. After a few moments, the corners of their mouths pulled up into a smile and then their resolve broke, with both dissolving into fits of laughter. 

Kara was a good person. At least, she liked to think so. But it's times like these, with her sister and best friend roaring with laughter at another of her catastrophic misfortunes, that she starts to question herself. She was only taking the advice of her sister, who heavily encouraged her based on the fact that she hadn't been laid in three months and was becoming an uptight nightmare to live with. Spurned on by the hazy glow of alcohol, it seemed almost too easy to set up an arrangement with a guy that actually wanted her. But no, the universe had other plans. 

_ It wasn’t fair. _

“Oh my god, Kara.” Alex gasps out in between laughs. “I’m so sorry, I know we said but—you said  _ all  _ of that to Lena. The same girl you hate.”

“The same girl that now thinks you want to bang her.” Winn wheezed out, doubling over in laughter. “And you both hate each other.”

“Of course this happens to you,” Alex wipes a tear from her eyes. “this is hilarious.”

Kara buries her face in her hands in embarrassment. “Thanks a lot guys.”

“Okay, sorry.” Alex chuckles then clears her throat. She straightens and pinches a still laughing Winn on the thigh. “We had to get it out of our system.”

“Right, yeah, all done pinky swear.” Winn agrees, slightly out of breath. “So what are you gonna do?”

“I have no clue,” Kara whines. “What do I tell her? That I was texting the wrong person? She’d probably poison her lunch or something.”

“I can’t believe she said she kind of reciprocated in a way.” Alex says. Kara couldn’t believe that either. Hate? Totally believable. Wanting to push her up against the wall and do  _ that  _ stuff to her? Wild. Kara blushes at the thought.

“Yeah and what a picture she painted, too.” Winn says dreamily, eyes glazing over slightly. Alex punches him in the thigh  _ hard,  _ causing him to yelp in pain. “No uhh—I just mean like, it’s obvious she’s thought about it.”

“I guess that's the question then Kara. She sounds like she’d be down, but would you? Alex questions, searching her face for answers.

Would she? Kara has never given it much thought. Sure, She could recognise that Lena was attractive. Lena was probably the most beautiful woman Kara had ever seen, if she’s honest. But she’s also one of the most irritating people she’s ever met too. “She’s attractive, obviously. I can’t stand her though, one hour a couple of times a week is too much. How would I go sleeping with her?”

“I dunno, angry sex is pretty fucking wonderful.” Alex sighs out. “You could channel your feelings and release them in a more satisfactory way.”

“But it’s Lena!” She stresses. Are they forgetting that the woman in question probably prays for her demise. “She’ll probably lure me into her lair and go all praying mantis on me when we finish.” She makes a slicing motion at her throat and Winn winces at the mental image.

“Look, you know I support your judgement of character one hundred percent. Plus she is a Luthor after all, so that’s suspicious in itself.” Alex remarks. Kara doesn’t care about her last name. She doesn’t seem like her brother one bit. One is psychotic whereas Lena is just a jerk. Big difference. “but you did text her first. So it’s hardly a trap on her end.”

“Yeah and I’m telling you, Lena wouldn’t do that.” Winn surmises.

Her phone chimes on the table and the sound makes her groan. “Ugh that’s probably James texting, I suspended him from game nights and he didn’t take it well. By the time she abandoned her phone he’d already called her five times with apologies.

She quickly grabs it and swipes up. It’s not James, her eyes widened when she recognised Lena’s number from last night alerting a new message. “Shit, guys, it’s Lena.”

“What does it say?”

She blows out a heavy breath and bites the bullet. Nerves gather in her stomach as she clicks the thread open.

**6:21pm**

**Lena Luthor**

Okay, I’ve mulled it over.

She reads the text aloud. Alex makes a face scoffs, “Mulled? What 20 something year old texts like that?”

**6:22pm**

**Lena Luthor**

I accept your proposition.

Kara groans. Why couldn’t she have just told her to go fuck herself instead? It would have taken the decision out of her hands and they could all move on. “She officially agreed to be fuck buddies.”

“Holy shit.” Winn whispers.

“Holy shit is right.” Alex whistles lowly. After a moment, she turns to Kara with a shit eating grin. “I mean, we set out to find a means to ending your three month spell and here it is. Mission accomplished.”

“Ohh—well when you put it like that, how lucky am I?” Kara whined petulantly. “What am I going to do?”

“The balls in your court here Kara.” Alex offered sympathetically. “She has accepted, either you take her up on it and have some fun or you turn her down and move on. Just don’t leave it too long to decide.”

Moving across the world still sounded like the better option.  
  


* * *

Kara doesn’t respond to Lena right away. In fact, she does everything but pick her phone back up for most of the night. She lets herself easily become distracted by watching movies and hanging out with Winn and Alex for the rest of the evening.

Tucked under covers in the silence of her bedroom however, she can’t distract her thoughts from the situation much longer. 

She doesn’t like Lena, that much is obvious. She’s rude, arrogant and drives her up the wall. This wasn’t about if she liked the woman personally, however. She didn’t ask Lena to marry her; this was strictly about sex, liking her personally wasn’t the most important factor. Finding her physically attractive was all that counted.

Kara would be lying to herself if she denied her attraction to Lena. Lena was infuriatingly gorgeous, everything about her physical presence appealed to Kara. Even her smell made her dizzy. 

If she separates her feelings from attraction, if Lena and her didn’t hate each other and this opportunity arose? Well, she’d have no hesitation whatsoever.

_ I guess there’s my answer. _

This exchange was strictly casual, they would hook up and nothing else would change. They could continue despising each other like every other day, so what did she have to lose?

Emboldened by her new found point of view, Kara decides she’s made her decision and shoots off a text to Lena before she can change her mind.

**10:52pm**

**Kara**

Okay, I’m glad 😁

She’s hoping Lena is asleep. She doesn’t have the strength to suggest a  _ when _ or go much further into this whole ordeal tonight, it took all of her courage to respond in the first place. 

Lena, it seems, doesn’t share the same view as she responds a mere 30 seconds later.

**10:52pm**

**Lena**

We need a list of rules in place if this is going to work.

Kara scoffs at that.  _ Controlling much? _

**10:53pm**

**Kara**

Ooh kinky 😋

**10:53pm**

**Lena**

_ Not  _ like that

Don’t be childish

Kara snickers at the reply. She just knows Lena is frowning in irritation right now, a look she has become so familiar with after their interactions.

**10:54**

**Kara**

Hey now, I don’t judge 🙌🏻

What did you have in mind?

**10:55pm**

**Lena**

Well minimal speaking during for one

I know that’ll be hard for you considering you never shut up

**10:55**

**Kara**

You want us to barely talk to each other?

This sounds like a dream come true

Next?

It’s not like the activities they’ll be doing will warrant more than a few words anyway. Kara could live with that.

**10:56pm**

**Lena**

Second there will be no kissing.

Okay… that one was admittedly more strange. No kissing at all? That was one of the best parts!

**10:56pm**

**Kara**

Anywhere??

**10:57pm**

**Lena**

No kissing on the lips.

_ Oh. _ Well that sucks.

**10:57pm**

**Kara**

Weird request…

But okay

**10:58pm**

**Lena**

And no sleeping over.

**10:58pm**

**Kara**

Well yeah that’s a given

**10:59pm**

**Lena**

Good.

Have any to add?

**11:00pm**

**Kara**

Idk

Buckle up for safety and have fun?

**11:01pm**

**Lena**

On second thought, maybe we should change the first rule to complete silence

Goodnight Kara

_ Ouch. _

**11:01pm**

**Kara**

Goodnight

Kara chuckled and threw herself back against her pillows. If being friends with benefits—no,  _ enemies  _ with benefits, meant she’d get a chance to rile up Lena any time she wanted, she’d take it.  


* * *

  
“Alex, quit staring at her. You’re coming off as creepy.” Kara muttered lowly, elbowing her sister gently in the ribs. Alex gasped in surprise, grabbing her left side and pinning Kara with a frown.

“Ouch, what the hell was that for?” Alex whispered, rubbing the offending area in pain. 

They were seated in a booth at their favourite bar near campus, the rest of their friends in tow. They’d spent countless evenings holed up in this very booth, drinking more alcohol than was necessary. Tonight was no different, except James (who after grovelling with countless apologies) had brought along his sister who had recently transferred to NCU to complete her masters of psychology. Alex has taken one look at her and was instantly smitten.

“I’m not the best at courting women Alex, but I’m pretty sure they don’t appreciate being started at.” Kara reminded her, gesturing towards James and Kelly who were ordering drinks at the bar. Kara grinned and placed her finger underneath her sister's chin. “Look you’re starting to drool.”

“I am not,” Alex denied, slapping her hand away. Her sister continued to stare despite her protests and let out a dreamy sigh, “she’s just so pretty.”

“Yeah and she’s coming back, so get it together. Otherwise she’ll be a pretty girl with a restraining order on you.”

“Oh my gosh, this place is packed.” Kelly exclaimed as she and James placed the round of beers they’d purchased on the table. Each of their friends eagerly grabbed a beer on offer, murmuring thanks.

“Yeah this place is pretty much like this every weekend.” Winn commented, taking a large gulp of his beer. “Something about the cheap stale beer and dingy atmosphere really appeals to the average college student.”

It really was busy tonight, not uncommon for a Friday night. Many other students had the same idea to venture out, blowing off steam after a hard week of classes. 

“So uhh, Kelly, do you come here often?” Alex asked lamely, earning a quizzical look in return. Kara and Winn snickered at her sister's awkwardness, causing Alex to aim a kick in Winn’s direction. Judging by the yelp the boy let out, it connected quite nicely.

“No, this is my first time here. How about you?” Kelly enquired. Boy, that was generous. Alex was seriously off her game tonight.

Alex stuttered out a reply and Kara averted her gaze towards the bar patrons in second hand embarrassment. She was witnessing a train wreck right in front of her and she hoped for Alex’s sake that someone changed the topic. 

Her gaze landed upon a waitress carrying a tray of food passing their table, her nose getting a whiff of their speciality wood fired pizzas as she walked past. Kara’s stomach made a noisy gurgling sound in protest, reminding her that she’d only eaten four meals today and needed more energy. “Anyone want some pizza?”

Her friends all nod enthusiastically, volunteering requests for their preferred toppings. As she makes note of their requests, she slips out of the booth and makes her way to the bar to place her order. She has to wait to wait in line for a few moments, leaning on the bar when it’s her turn to order.

“What can I get you babe?” The bartender queried, pad in hand. Kara rattled of her order to the brunette, adding on a fruity mocktail that caught her eye on the specials board. She’d taken a small amount of alcohol from home, not planning on drinking too much. At least she can add it to the sugary drink so it could taste nice. “No worries, won’t be too long.”

Kara’s eye drifted across the bar as she waited, falling on the pair directly across from her. Kara immediately recognised one of them to be Lena, leaning against the bar engaging in conversation with a tall dark headed man. Lena looked particularly good tonight, donning a form fitting black dress that showed off the alabaster skin of her chest and neck. Her long hair was straightened and fell freely, lips a bold shade of red. The man leaned down and began whispering in Lena’s ear, a small smile playing on the woman’s lips as she listened.

Kara continued to stare at the pair across from her, gaze focused solely on Lena. The woman in question must have felt eyes on her, flicking up to meet Kara’s. Lena equaled her stare with an intense look, raising her eyebrow. Kara felt a flutter of nerves at the challenge low in her abdomen. Kara hadn’t seen or spoken to Lena since the last time they had texted. She nodded her head in the other women’s direction, earning a small smirk in response. Their eyes remained locked together until the bartender stepped back in front of her, placing her drink and a table number between them.

“Thanks.” Kara muttered, sliding the appropriate amount of money across. She grabbed the table number and her drink and headed back to her table. She looked back over her shoulder as she walked away, spotting Lena being pulled away from the bar by her companion.  
  


* * *

  
“There’s no way you can make that shot,” Kara chastised a heavily tipsy Winn. The shot in question involved balancing his beer on his forehead and attempting to throw a peanut and catch it with the cup. Something that would undoubtedly end in disaster for her uncoordinated friend.

Winn batted her hands away and jutted his chin out in determination, “Nuh uh, I got this one. Easy peasy lemon squeezy.” He stumbles slightly, taking a large swig of his full beer, “How much do you wanna bet, punk?”

“Do you really wanna lose more money this way, Winn?” Kara chuckled.

“One hundred bucks I can sink this first go,” Winn challenged, attempting to poke her in the chest but she easily bats his hand away. “Or are you chicken?”

“Fine Winn, be my guest. One hundred bucks it is.” Kara grinned, conceding with a wave of her hand.  _ He never learns _ .

An intoxicated Winn raised his glass up to his forehead, tilting his head backwards and gently balancing the object. He waves his arm purposefully by his side to aid in his balance and Kara chuckles at the sight. He holds the pint glass there for a moment, readying the peanut in his right hand. As soon as he makes the sudden motion of throwing the peanut, the glass atop his head falls forward, soaking his face and the front of his shirt in the process.

He wiped his face and hiccuped, “well clearly that was just the practice run.”

Kara couldn’t help but giggle at the sight of her friend, covered in beer and pouting. She pats his shoulder sympathetically and starts guiding him towards the toilets, “Let’s leave the real deal for when you’re a bit more sober hey.”

“I was quite close. Few more millimetres and that money was mine.” Winn mumbles, allowing himself to be easily directed. 

Kara grins. He wasn’t, the peanut was tossed at least a metre in the opposite direction. “I know buddy, I know. For now go on and clean yourself up.” 

She pushes him towards the men’s toilet, he stumbles inside mumbling in agreement. Kara chuckled to herself.  _ What a dumbass.  _

It had been a good few hours since they devoured their pizzas, her friends steadily drinking throughout the night and most were now on the drunker side. Kara had stuck to two drinks, feeling pleasantly buzzed and happy but not nearly at their level. 

Kara made her way up the hallway, humming along with the song that was playing over the speakers. She quickly ducked into the women’s toilet to freshen up after getting splashed with Winn's beer. Kara makes a beeline for the sink, washing her hands of the residual beer that was making her hands sticky. 

The door behind from her left opens just as Kara turns the faucet off, shaking off the excess water. “Do you always make it your mission to be as obnoxious as possible everywhere you go?”

Kara didn’t need to turn to know who had just entered the bathroom, the too familiar judgement laden voice belonged to none other than Lena Luthor. Kara smiles wryly and grabs a piece of paper towel to dry her hands. “What could have I done this time that could have possibly annoyed you?”

“Pretty sure that last display speaks for itself.” Lena snarks. Kara turns towards her, getting the first proper look she’s had of the woman all night. The obstructed view of her dress she spotted earlier did not do her justice in the least. Kara can’t help but drag her eyes down Lena’s form to appreciate her up close. The dress hugs Lena’s figure perfectly, accentuating the woman’s curves in a way that made Kara’s hands tingle with the urge to touch. Her eyes flicked up to Lena’s face, cheeks reddening slightly at the smirk on her face.  _ Caught red handed. _

“Did you miss the part where that was all Winn, not me?” Kara shot back, leaning against the sink and hooking a thumb in the waist of her skinny jeans. The action caused Lena’s gaze to drop her bicep, proudly on display in the form fitting black tank top she was wearing. Her button down shirt that she’d arrived in was hanging on the back of a chair in the bar and for that Kara was thankful. She flexed her muscle for good measure.

“Yes well Winn is one of the smartest minds I’ve encountered, the suggestible company he keeps though leaves a lot to be desired...” 

Irritation started to rise in Kara and she sighed. She was having a good time before Lena opened her mouth and now she was getting annoyed. Kara pushed off the sink and stood up straight, walking forward until she was a few steps from Lena. “Is there something you wanted Lena? If you’ve just come to bitch at me then… I’ve got better things to do.”

“Like what? In a rush to get back to being a Neanderthal?” Lena challenged, raising her eyebrow.

Kara scoffed. She’d officially had enough. “Just… shut up Lena.” She muttered, walking up to the exit and making a grab for the handle of the door. “I’m out of here.”

A small gasp involuntarily left her lips as she felt Lena’s small hand firmly grasp her bicep, stopping her from leaving. Kara stared hard at the offending hand, then flicked her eyes up to meet Lena’s, raising a brow in question. Lena’s pupils were dilated as they stared back at her, a look of determination set on her face.

“Why don’t you make me shut up?” Lena whispered in a challenge, voice rough. Kara’s eyes widened at the question, arousal burning to life at settling low in her abdomen. They stared at each other for a long moment, the air thick with tension.

Kara used her other hand to reach towards the door and the look on Lena’s face faltered in disappointment. Kara engaged the lock on the door and smirked, “If you wanted me Lena you didn’t have to play games, all you had to do was ask.”

“Fuck you.” Lena breaths hotly, her grip tightening. 

Kara stepped in towards Lena, close enough that she could smell the other woman’s hair. Lena took a sharp intake of breath at their proximity. Kara easily grabs the hand off of her bicep, pinning it on the wall to the left of Lena’s head.

Lena attempts to pull her hand away but the struggle is futile. Her eyes widen and she groans as she realises the strength behind Kara’s grip. 

Kara continues to walk forward a few more steps, instinctively causing Lena to step flush against the wall. Her eyes flick down to Lena’s lips, she’s close enough now that she can feel her hot breath fan against her face. Her presence is intoxicating and Kara wants nothing more than to lean down and capture Lena’s full lips with her own.  _ Stupid no kissing rule. _

Kara leaned down to place her lips at Lena’s ear instead, her hot breath ghosting over her neck. She smiled as Lena shivered against her. “Fuck you too.”

Lena let out a quiet moan and the sound drove Kara crazy. She couldn’t control herself much longer, leaning down to connect her lips with the warm skin on Lena’s neck. Lena bucks her hips at the contact and brings her hand up to fist the material of her tank top. The action brings their bodies flush together and Kara revels in the sensation. 

Kara’s lips continue their trail down Lena’s neck, unable to resist touching her any longer as she raises her left hand to grasp at Lena’s waist. She squeezes firmly, lips trailing down to the nape of her neck. Kara feels overwhelmed by the sensations, her body thrumming with arousal.

Lena pants hotly at her ear, chuckling, “Is this the best you’ve got?”

Kara growls in frustration at Lena’s words, letting go of the hand above the shorter women’s head. She wastes no time and easily picks Lena up and forcefully pushes her against the wall. Lena, seemingly shocked by the display of casual strength, moans at the change of position. She guides a hand underneath Lena’s thigh as they wrap around her waist. Emboldened by the challenge, Kara nips sharply at the other women’s neck causing her to sharply gasp.

“I see no complaints here,” Kara pulls back to murmur. Lena has her head thrown back against the wall, eyes closed and is breathing heavily. It’s one of the most erotic sights Kara has witnessed to date. Lena’s cheeks are flushed and her chest is heaving. Kara leans back in, Lena arching her back in acceptance—

A loud knock on the door makes both of them freeze, eyes widening. A deep voice that Kara doesn’t recognise calls out, “Lena, are you in there?”

“Shit.” Lena mutters, rubbing her hands over her hair trying to straighten her appearance. “That’s Jack, I have to go.”

Disappointment filled Kara’s chest at the interruption. She had not known she’d wanted this up until five minutes ago but her body sure as hell felt the absence as she placed Lena back on the ground. She immediately stepped away, sucking in a breath and focusing on straightening her own skewed outfit.

When Lena has finished making herself presentable, she smirks in Kara’s direction. “Until next time.”

As quickly and quietly as Lena entered, she slips out of the door and the room is silent.

_ Damn. _

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry in advance for the cringey smut and grammar mistakes ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Kara didn’t regret many things in her life. 

Thus far she’d owned most of her decisions and was content with their consequences. 

Agreeing to whatever this thing she was doing with Lena, however? Well, right now she regrets every second of it. 

She’s currently sat in media history and Lena Luthor is making it her mission to drive her crazy. The unfortunate truth is that it kind of might be working. 

She hasn’t heard a word that has come out of her teachers mouth the entire lesson. Instead, her focus has solely been captured by Lena, who was sat two rows in front and diagonally across from her. She’s convinced that Lena is purposefully winding her up, she _has_ to be. 

Approximately every minute or so (yes Kara has timed it), Lena would arch her neck to the right. In doing so, the long expanse of her pale skin is on display for Kara to observe. Kara had been drawn to the sight the moment the action caught her eye, easily allowing her to identify the small purple bruises that dotted around the base of her neck--bruises that were left by none other than Kara herself. Fingers trailed down her neck every so often, circling the bruises and succeeding in making Kara take a sharp intake of breath. 

Kara had zero doubts that Lena was doing this on purpose—just another way to get under her skin. This one had worked though, perfectly. Her teacher, obviously spurred on by her absolute lack of attention, called upon her and had asked her a question. Having zero clue of the content being delivered, Kara had responded with a half assed non answer that left her teacher less than impressed. As she responded, focus around the classroom had shifted on her, including Lena’s, who was looking at her with a shit eating grin and a raised eyebrow. 

Its maddening, each move a constant reminder of their encounter in the bathroom. Kara couldn’t get it out of her head under normal circumstances, but with Lena taunting her and rubbing it in her face it was all she could focus on.

Hence, her regret. She had no issues with her studies a week ago and now she’s on track to flunk this class if this becomes a theme. 

After an hour of torture, the class finally ends much to Kara’s relief. Lena immediately stands when they’re dismissed, gathering her belongings and strutting out of the classroom with an infuriatingly smug smirk pulling at her lips.

Kara grips her desk in irritation, control slipping as two handprints appear in the wood. _Rude.  
  
_

* * *

  
“Okay, which one of these looks better? The blue or the black?” Alex asked, holding each top against her upper body for comparison. They were in Alex’s room, or what was left of it; clothes now lay strewn across the bed and floor as her sister rummaged through her wardrobe. Alex sighs heavily and throws the blue top in her hand onto the pile on the bed. “Kara, hello—are you even listening?”

Kara, who was sitting cross legged atop Alex’s bed with her head resting on her palm, was not listening at all. She zoned out a while back, attention wandering around the seventh proposed outfit that Alex had dismissed. Instead, her focus is captured by full red lips and the gasps that escaped them. The encounter she had had with Lena in the bathroom a few nights earlier had been on her mind. _Alot._

“Kara!” Alex huffed, flicking her in the forehead to capture her attention. “Listen to me, this is an emergency.”

The abrupt flick served to wake her from her daydream and she lifted her head up to meet her sister's gaze. She’s met with an exasperated frown, “Yeah err—sorry, go with the one with flowers on it.”

“No, that was out like 15 minutes ago. Pay attention Kara, this is important.” Alex stressed, digging through the pile of clothes on her bed before fishing out a different blouse. She pulled it over her head and appraised herself in the floor length mirror by the door. 

“Why’re you acting so weird about this? We’ve gone out for drinks like a hundred times and you’ve never been this weird about how you look.” Kara queried in bemusement. 

Kara caught the site of Alex’s cheeks redden at the question and she smirked. _Well that’s something._ “Oh my god are you blushing??”

Alex pursed her lips and straightened her outfit. “Kelly is coming out tonight.”

 _Oh._ Kara grinned. She’d never really seen her sister this nervous to see a girl before, if ever. Alex was a bit of a late bloomer when coming to terms with her sexuality, the realisation only occurring a few years back. Since then Alex has had a few short term partners, nothing serious. Definitely not serious enough to get her worked up like she is now.

“Ooh, does someone have a crush?” Kara teased, chuckling when Alex picked up half of the clothes closest to her and launched them on her in retaliation. Kara easily sped out from underneath the clothes missile, placing herself behind Alex and pointing at her increasingly red cheeks with a guffaw. “Oh my god, you do have a crush!”

“I do not.” Alex huffily denied, folding her arms defensively. “I just think she’s really interesting.”

“Interesting huh? Because you caught a word of what she was saying the other night when you were staring at her lips?”

Alex doesn’t take bait, instead she throws a leather jacket over her shoulders to complete her look. She sighs heavily and critiques herself in the mirror, biting her lip. Kara smiles as she watches, endeared by how her sister is acting. She walks up and places her hand on Alex’s shoulder. “Alex, you look great. You have nothing to worry about.”

Her sister blew out a breath and nodded, “Thanks Kara.”

“Now c’mon, lets go. We’ve been at this for ages.” Kara picked up the jacket she’d discarded earlier and threw it on. 

“I’m surprised that you’re not the one more concerned about seeing _certain_ people tonight.” Alex murmured, pocketing her phone and keys. 

“Me? Why?”

“Well the party _is_ at Jack Spheers house.” Alex explained, raising an eyebrow. 

Kara didn’t know a whole lot about the guy, only that he was in one of Winn’s engineering classes. They were on friendly terms, clearly having extended the invite along tonight. Kara had never met him personally and didn’t really have an opinion on him either way. “Okay, and...?”

“Him and Lena work on some pretty important stuff in the lab. They’ve been partners for a while.” Alex noted, eyeing Kara knowingly. She had told her sister about the arrangement with Lena the morning after, much to her amusement. “They’re super close. She is definitely going to be there.”

_Oh._

“So what?” Kara mumbled, averting her gaze. Nerves flitted through her at the thought of seeing Lena tonight. Their last encounter had certainly kept her on her toes wanting more. Seeing her again meant potentially continuing where they left off and all the rest that came with that. She mutters, unconvincingly, “I don't need to impress anyone there.”

Alex just looks at her and hums, slapping her on the shoulder. “Okay, sure thing. Let’s go.”

“Err--hang on gimme a sec.” Kara says, shuffling towards the door. “I have to go to the bathroom.”

She doesn’t wait for her sister to answer, having used her super speed to zip to her room and lean against her closed door with a groan. She looks down at her own outfit: a worn pair of black skinny jeans, a pokemon shirt and a jacket. That definitely wouldn’t do. 

_Oh god, what_ am _I going to wear?  
  
_

* * *

Jack’s house, it turns out, is practically a mansion in comparison to the living quarters you’d normally expect college students to be living in. Located not too far from campus, the house was double story, with at least six bedrooms and a large pool in the backyard. 

“Damn, nice house…” Alex appreciated with a low whistle as they approached the front door. 

“Yup, that’s what being a trust fund baby gets you.” Winn offered in explanation, climbing two steps to arrive at the door. Alex, James, Lucy, and Kelly followed close behind. 

Kara trailed behind them, observing the house. Jack Spheer being a millionaire doesn’t surprise her at all, he’s in cahoots with Lena and all of their other wealthy heirs to the throne circle of friends. Seems to be a prerequisite to join the gang. 

The front door is ajar, loud music filtering out from the house. Winn pushes the door open, not bothering to knock. They wouldn’t have gotten a response if he had, the music is blasting as they enter and from what she can see, the house is packed with people. 

“Wow, these lab geeks really know how to throw a party.” James observed with a chuckle, the group shuffling into the foyer and surveying the sheer amount of people that crowded the immediate rooms to their left and right. 

“As a self proclaimed geek myself, I resent that Olsen.” Winn grumbled with a side eye. He stood on his tippy toes to try and see above the people in the living room, “Okay, kitchen is through here. Follow me.”

“Lead the way to the alcohol, my good man!” Lucy quipped, circling her arm with James.

Kara agreed with that sentiment, needing a shot of liquid courage herself to quell the uneasiness that had settled in her stomach. Lead the way, indeed.

* * *

  
Two drinks later Kara had found herself happily coerced into playing a game of beer pong. A mini tournament was being held in the dining room, the table having been transformed into a makeshift playing field. 

Normally, Kara wouldn’t partake in such competitions unless among friends considering her sizable advantage with being superhuman and whatnot. This situation demanded an exception, however.

A couple of smarmy looking frat guys had set up camp as reigning champs as the night progressed, defeating several hopeful competitors. One of those being James, who had sought her out pleading with her to be his partner so they could be served the justice that they rightfully deserved. 

Kara had chuckled in amusement initially, allowing herself to be pulled to the living room, not convinced she’d need to participate. As soon as she met the guys in question however, she was happy to see them get crushed.

They’d taken one look at her and burst into taunting laughter, scoffing at the prospect that James had brought a girl to compete. The taller, more buff looking meat head had laughed at her and scoffed, “I thought you said you were bringing someone who could beat us James? This is just… sad.”

Well that was enough for her to clench her fist, determined to destroy them at their own game. 

Suffice to say, Kara did just that. She had made quick work of sinking every shot she took, quickly surpassing the others until they were just one shot away from winning.

“Looks like your winning streak is over guys.” James grinned, passing over the ball to Kara to take her last turn. The men across from them weren’t amused by how devastatingly they were being beaten, scowls firmly planted on their faces. A small crowd had formed around them, invested in the game. 

“I dunno James, this one looks pretty hard. How will I ever…” Kara remains looking at James, not bothering to even look at the cup before making her throw. She lobs the ball and hears it land perfectly, “make the shot.”

The bystanders watching let out a collective ‘ooh’ and James raises his fist in victory. Grinning, she accepts his high five, slapping her own against his in celebration. “I thought you said these guys were gonna be hard to beat?”

She felt the two men move closer towards her and James, presence threatening. Clearly they weren’t very gracious losers. “Tell your girlfriend to watch her mouth.” Short and wide growled, encroaching on their space.

Kara could tell these guys were looking for a confrontation, embarrassed by their loss. She made eye contact with James, raising her brow. The look on his face told her he was thinking the same thing. He straightened, making himself as tall as possible and stepped in closer besides Kara. 

Kara turned towards the taller frat boy and grinned, “If we’re speaking through respective partners, please kindly tell your boyfriend to go fuck himself.”

Both parties did not like that one bit, the implication of homosexuality almost making steam come out of their ears. “You wanna be treated like a man then you can take a punch like one.”

Kara easily anticipates their moves long before any punch ever eventuates. The stocky, short frat guy attempts to strike first, his fist aimed straight for James’s jaw. Kara disarms him easily, delivering a soft but effective jab to his flank causing him to double over. The other man had his sights set on her, propelling his own fist large towards her head. She easily grabs his fist some time before it can connect, gripping his closed hand within her own.

“What the fuck—,” He sputtered, attempting to pull his hand free. Kara tightened her grip, causing the man to wince in pain. “Let me go, freak.”

“What is going on here?” A deep voice questioned. Kara turned her attention to the source of the voice, visualising Jack to be standing there with an unimpressed look upon his face. He wasn’t alone, Lena was standing next to him, appraising the situation with dark eyes. The man took her moment of distraction to launch his other fist at the side of her head. Much to his dismay, he never landed the punch. Kara caught his other hand close to her face, using extra force to bend both of his wrists backwards. 

He yelped out in pain and fell to his knees. “Can’t beat me in beer pong and can’t beat me up either... You’re not having much luck tonight, are you?” 

“You two,” Jack pointed at the men, frowning at them both, “We don’t tolerate violence here. Leave.”

Kara released the man's hands and he immediately cradles his hands to his chest. His buddy hooks an arm under his armpit to help haul the kneeling man to his feet. Kara thinks for a moment that they might contest Jack's orders, but they ultimately concede defeat. They mumble a few obscenities at Kara, shouldering past her on the way out.

“Man, that was awesome!” James exclaims, excitedly patting her on the shoulder. He has a huge grin on his face and she happily mirrors him, bumping their fists together. 

“Thanks, those punks deserved it though.” She nods resolutely. She rarely ever displayed her physical strength like that, but those guys were so rude! 

“That they did.” Jack surmised with a smile. Kara had momentarily forgotten he was there, she and James turned towards him with a nod.

“Yeah, thanks for intervening there.” James says with a smile. Kara bobs her head in agreement. The dude did have good timing, she’ll give him that.

“It’s no worries at all…” He holds his hand out at James, sentence trailing off for introductions.

“Oh, James. You’re Jack, yeah? We’re friends with Winn.” James says warmly with a shake of his hand.

“Ah well, any friend of Winn is a friend of mine.” Jack proclaimed, turning his attention to Kara with an outstretched hand. “And you might be?”

“Oh uhh—I’m Kara Danvers.” She offers, tentatively shaking his hand.

“Kara…,” Jack's eyes widened slightly in recognition. He turns to Lena briefly and they share a look, a silent conversation taking place. Jack grins and turns back to her, “Kara, it’s nice to meet you. I’ve heard much about you.”

Kara feels her a blush paint her cheeks at the comment and she lifts her hand to fiddle with her collar. Lena had clearly informed him of their history. She flicked her eyes to Lena and then back to Jack, “Right, well, err—nothing good then I imagine.

“Oh you’d be surprised.” Jack chuckled, raising an eyebrow. Kara’s cheeks pinked even further and she averted her gaze. Yup, he definitely knew _everything_.

“Alright well, I dunno about you guys but I could go for a drink after that.” James says, cutting through the awkwardness. She could kiss his bald right then and there for offering an escape route!

“Yes, go, it’s well earned.” James smiles, waving his hand towards the kitchen. “Until we meet again.”

Kara mumbled her goodbyes and quickly drags James away by the arm.  
  


* * *

  
An hour and two more drinks later, Kara is feeling wonderful. She’s pleasantly buzzed and huddled around her friends. They’d carved out a spot for themselves in a corner of the living room, drinks in hand.

She’s quietly observing her friends with a smile. Alex, who looked a lot more comfortable than earlier in the night, was chatting with Kelly and they appeared to be off in their own world. _Good for her._ James was animatedly retelling the events of their beer pong game to an interested Winn and Lucy. 

“Is it true that the guy that tried to fight you was a bodybuilder?” Winn questioned, awe colouring his face. The guy knew about her powers but he was consistently impressed by her strength. Adding alcohol to the mix didn’t help, if anyone had asked him he’d think she was a god.

Kara chuckled to herself, James' story clearly getting more fantastical as he went. “Oh yeah, he was 300 pounds of pure muscle.” She admitted with a serious nod of her head. Winn and Lucy whispered out their disbelief.

“Okay and then she—“ Her focus on James' continuation was interrupted by her phone chiming in her pocket. The first notification was quickly followed by two others.

11:27pm

**Lena**

Meet me in my room.

Now.

Up the stairs, go left. It’s at the end of the hallway.

Kara stood up straight, eyes widening. _Lena lives here?_

Anticipation settled in the pit of her abdomen. If Lena was texting her that could only mean she wanted one thing. _Her._

Kara gulped and quickly shot back a text.

**11:27**

**Kara**

Aye aye captain

She stuffed her phone back in her pocket and took a deep breath. “Excuse me for a sec, bathroom break.” Not waiting for their response, she turns and makes the trek to find Lena.

As she climbs the steps, arousal surges through her at the thought of what was to come. That and the three and half months of abstinence was a good reminder of just how much she wanted this.

She cautiously makes her way to the top of the stairs and makes a left. There isn’t a single guest up on this level, she notes. Clearly this section is off limits.

Arriving at what she presumes is Lena’s door, she takes a nervous breath and raps her knuckles against the hardwood. There’s a pause of silence before she hears a quiet ‘come in’ muttered.

She slips into the room, unsure of what to expect. _Damn_ . Lena’s room is nice. _Very_ nice. The space is probably the size of her own apartment and is filled with expensive furniture. The layout looks like what you’d find in an interior designer magazine. It’s not what she’s expecting; instead inviting soft greys, whites and pinks decorate the space. There’s a plush grey couch on the right closest to the door, with a designer study space opposite. That follows onto a large king size bed with white linen and a soft pink throw rug. Completing the room is Lena, who is sat expectantly on the side of the bed.

“What were you thinking? Getting into a fight with two guys your size?” Lena snarks, condescension edging her tone. 

“They started it.” Kara mumbled.

“That defense wouldn’t really work if your big mouth ended up getting you killed.”

Kara awkwardly steps forward until she’s stood in front of the couch. She hums and raises an eyebrow, “Something tells me you didn’t ask me to come up here in concern after my well-being.”

Lena smiles wryly and stands from the bed. She’s dressed in tight fitted maroon pants, a black spaghetti strap tank top and a tailored maroon jacket to match. Kara watches as she shrugs off the jacket, slowly walking towards the couch. Towards Kara. “Mmm, I guess you’re right about that.”

Kara swallows thickly as Lena gets closer, pinned by the same heavy lidded gaze that appraised her earlier. She steps into Kara’s personal space, lifting her hand to grip the material of her jacket.

“Take this off.” Lena demanded in a low tone, tugging slightly. 

“Ooh, demanding. I like it.” Kara chuckled, earning a harsher tug in response. She complied, albeit slowly, taking her time to slide the jacket down her shoulders with a grin.

Lena, however, was in no mood to wait. She rolled her eyes in annoyance, lifting her fingers up to Kara’s chest and untwisting the buttons of her shirt. “You don’t waste time, huh?”

“No. Waiting would mean I would have to tolerate your presence longer than absolutely necessary.” Lena muttered and okay, _ouch._ She hastily finished unbuttoning and after the last button was popped, Lena tugged out the bottom of her shirt that was tucked into the waist of her skinny jeans. The crisp white shirt falls open, exposing her muscular midsection and the white bra she’s wearing. Lena sighs quietly and bites her lip, bringing her hand up to trail along her abs.

Kara shivered at the touch, “You may not like me but you definitely like what you’re seeing.”

Lena looks up at her, eyes narrowed and pupils dilated. Kara lips curled into a smile, feeling quite smug with Lena’s obvious attraction. “God, stop talking. You’re ruining the view.”

“Yeah and you’r—“ Her sentence is interrupted by an annoyed Lena who grips her arms and redirects her towards the couch. Kara lets herself be guided by the other woman, the back of her knees pressing against the couch. Her button down is slid down her shoulders, discarded onto the floor. Lena pushes against her abdomen with firm pressure and Kara gets the hint, sitting down.

Kara watches in keen interest as Lena pulls her tank top over her head, the sight above her making her breath stutter. Lena’s slim torso is revealed to her, the most perfect amount of softness to her that makes Kara’s hands twitch with the urge to touch. Lena dons a black lacy bra that looks like it costs more than her entire outfit, encasing her full breasts perfectly.

“Well that’s one way to shut you up.” Lena rasped, placing each knee beside her on the couch until she was straddling Kara’s lap. 

Kara felt the weight and warmth of the other woman in her lap, drinking her in. Kara’s increased sense of smell momentarily overwhelmed her, clouded by scents unique to Lena, one of which unmistakably the other woman’s arousal. _Fuck._

“Let's get this over with.” Lena snarked, canting her hips slightly. 

“Impatient much?”

“Well if you’re going to leave me unsatisfied, which is likely, I’d rather it be over quicker.”

Kara doesn’t respond well to the remark, her competitive streak boiling under the surface. Neither of them are going to leave this room without their needs fulfilled, Kara will make sure of that. She grips Lena’s hips firmly, pulling her downwards so that her center is flush against her lap.

Lena looks down at her with a smug smile, attempting to grind her hips into Kara, seeking friction. Her movements are halted by Kara’s firm grip at her waist, unable to move an inch. Lena tries to move once more but Kara’s strength is no match for her. Attempting to gain leverage, Lena reaches out both of her hands to grasp at Kara’s biceps, breath stuttering as she feels the power underneath her palms. Kara levels her with a hard look and mutters a low warning, “Don’t.”

Kara leans up and wastes no time in tasting the skin of Lena’s neck and chest. Lena arches into her mouth and sighs, giving Kara better access. She returns to the fading bruises present along the column of Lena’s neck, softly trailing her lips across them. 

“You put on quite a show in class the other day,” Kara mutters against her neck, continuing her attention. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Lena mumbled, head thrown back and eyes closed. 

Kara grinned, _of course she doesn’t._ She places one last gentle kiss, humming against the skin. Moving lower, she times a sharp nip below the woman’s collar bone, causing her to gasp in surprise. A nice bruise would be left in reminder, much to Kara’s satisfaction. “I bet.”

Kara lifts her hand upwards, trailing her fingers up to her ribs and the edge of her bra. Hips buck against her in approval, giving her all the permission she needs to continue higher until she’s palming Lena’s breast. She squeezes it roughly, reveling in the quiet groan that escapes from Lena’s parted lips. Abandoning the spot on her neck, she trails down lower, leaving kisses and nips down her chest. 

She lavishes the skin at the top of Lena’s breasts, but it’s not enough, aching to capture Lena’s nipple with her mouth. Kara huffs in frustration, tugging the top of the bra down to gain more access. The angle is awkward, the push up bra not allowing enough access to satisfy Kara. She leans back momentarily, lifting a hand and making quick work of grasping the material at the front of the bra and pulling hard enough to tear the material in two. 

“You’ll be responsible for replac—,” Lena was cut off by Kara pushing the material down her shoulders and capturing the sensitive skin of her nipple into her mouth. Lena bucks abruptly, letting out a loud moan. “Fuck.”

 _Much better._ Kara revels in licking and sucking on as much flesh that is on offer, her left hand connecting with her other breast absence of a barrier. Lena gives another small buck of her hips, grinding herself against Kara. Her next movement is more purposeful, finding a sense of rhythm.

Lena finds the friction she’s looking for as Kara’s strong thigh slots between her thighs. Her centre connects perfectly as she grinds down, crying out at the small amount of stimulation to her throbbing clit. It’s all the incentive Lena needs, picking up the pace and grinding against her with more force.

Kara leans back for a moment, observing the woman above her. She’s desperately rocking against her lap, seeking out any form of friction. Lena’s head is thrown back in pleasure, face flushed and panting. The smell of Lena’s arousal is _everywhere_ , permeating around them and making Kara dizzy with excitement. Leaning back slightly, Kara bucks up into Lena whilst firmly driving her downwards by the waist. 

“Fuck,” Lena gasps, biting her lip. She continues to grind herself into Kara, moaning every so often when Kara’s thigh connected with her center just right. Lena grabs at the hand on her breast, hastily pulling it down towards the button of her pants. “I need more.”

“More of what?” Kara asks coyly, knowing exactly what the other woman needs.

Lena huffs in frustration, hastily trying to push Kara’s hand underneath the waistband of her pants. “You know what I want.”

With Lena looking down at her like this with blown pupils, cheeks flushed and lips parted, the desire to lean up and kiss was once again overwhelming. She looked out of control and desperate, so different from the perception that Lena maintained in their everyday interactions. Kara smiles, there is something so satisfying in seeing her like this. 

She clamps down on her urge to kiss the woman, instead she leans up and kisses below her ear and nips at her ear lobe, breathing hotly, “Use your words, Lena.”

Lena voices her displeasure with an annoyed groan, stubbornly continuing rocking against her. She sighs in frustration moments later, unsatisfied with the small amount of relief it brings. Kara threads a hand through Lena’s thick dark hair, grasping firmly and gently pulling her back. They make eye contact and Kara looks at her expectantly, raising an eyebrow. 

“God, please just…” Lena whines, hips bucking wantonly. Kara tightens her grip on Lena’s hair and fiddles with the button of her pants. “Fuck me, Kara.”

A surge of white hot arousal travels directly to her lower abdomen and a small moan leaving Kara’s lips at Lena’s request. _Rao, that’s hot._ Not one to deny a request like that and eager to feel Lena without a barrier, Kara quickly undoes the button of her pants and slides her hand underneath Lena’s matching black lace underwear.

She slides her hand past a small patch of short hair until she meets bare skin. Incredible heat meets her fingers and her breath hitches. Sliding down further, she runs her fingers through Lena’s folds and she groans at what she finds. Lena is _wet_ , her arousal immediately covering her fingers in abundance.

She finds Lena’s clit easily, the swollen nub begging for attention. Lena cries out and jolts her hips as she makes contact and Kara grins, circling the bundle of nerves slowly with slippery fingers.

“You’re so wet.” Kara breathes out in awe, increasing the speed of her fingers. 

Lena groans and rocks her hips against Kara’s hand, seeking more friction. Kara grips her waist with one hand and slips down lower with the other, probing Lena’s tight entrance with two fingers. She circles her fingers teasingly, pressing in slightly and then easing them back much to Lena’s displeasure. “Fuck, you’re so receptive.”

Lena’s hips seek out her fingers, desperate for them to return. Kara brings them back up to her clit, rapidly circling. Lena hisses in pleasure and grits out, “Stop talking.”

Kara continues the rapid flicking, watching as Lena writhes above her. A small but very vocal part of her revels in the satisfaction of seeing Lena in this state, her ego appreciating every moment. She disregards Lena’s command, her thoughts tumbling from her mouth, "I can’t believe I get to see you like this…” she pants hotly, “the girl that hates my guts and thinks she’s better than everyone now reduced to a needy mess, desperate for my fingers.”

Kara expects Lena to yell at her, to tell her to shut up and to remember their first rule that underpins their arrangement. Her reaction is far from her expectations however, with Lena instead desperately canting her hips and crying out in a moan. 

_Oh._

Kara lets out a low chuckle, leaning up to kiss at Lena’s neck. “Don’t tell me your aversion to talking was actually because it turned you on?” Lena doesn’t answer her, stubbornly doubling down on grinding her hips. Kara moves two fingers back down to Lena’s opening and replaces her thumb at her clit. “That’s so hot.”

“I swear to god if you’re not inside me in the ne—“ Lena is cut off by Kara abruptly sliding in both of her fingers at once, the generous amount of wetness allowing her to fit both into the hilt in one motion. Lena’s pulsing walls clench down _hard_ on her fingers and Kara stills momentarily. The heat surrounding her hand is intoxicating.

The sudden intrusion causes Lena to cry out loudly, scrambling for purchase. She brings her arms up to grasp at Kara’s back, scratching at the skin found there. If Kara were human it would definitely leave a mark, red and angry.

After a brief moment Kara pulls back her fingers until they’re almost withdrawn completely, only to slowly push back inside. The first few strokes are tentative, with Kara getting a feel for the woman above her, testing the boundaries. 

Kara mutters a swear under her breath at the feel of Lena squeezing around her fingers. She’s warm and wet and tight and _Rao_ it feels incredible. 

The pace of her gentle exploration speeds up after a few moments, settling for a steady pace that has Lena moving her hips in time with her thrusts. Their movements are slightly off for a few moments with both of them out of sync with each other—Lena sighs above her, frustrated—and Kara grabs her hip to guide her down to meet her thrusts. They mesh up perfectly, Lena’s hips grinding down hard as she rides her fingers and Lena moans sharply when she curls her fingers just right. 

They set a tempo then and Lena’s arms come up to grip at Kara’s shoulders. Her face is next to Kara and she’s breathing hotly into her ear. Kara shifts in her seat slightly and she can feel the slick between her own thighs. _Fuck._

“More.” Lena grits out, pushing her hips down hard seeking out more friction.

Kara clicks her tongue and marginally increases her speed. It’s not enough--if the way Lena sighs out in frustration is any indication--and Kara grins. “That enough?” Kara curls her fingers roughly and Lena stifles a gasp into Kara’s hair. 

“Fuck, Kara,” Lena gasps out into ear. It’s low and breathy and _Rao_ her name sounds so damn good on Lena’s lips. “I want it hard.”

Kara cants her hips at her words, arousal pulsing through her and she clenches down on nothing. _Well okay then._

Leaning back and sinking further into the couch, Kara moves her left hand to Lena’s hip with a firm squeeze. From this position, she’s braced with the power of her hips underneath her hand, allowing for an increased rate of thrusting. The change of angle gives her more freedom to penetrate Lena with the entire length of her long fingers and she hums in approval. Wasting no time, Kara drives her hips upwards roughly, setting a punishing pace. 

Her fingers piston into Lena with the rough cant of her hips, the intensity of her movements bordering on surpassing that of a normal human’s stamina. Lena approves of the change, arching her back and crying out sharply. She has since abandoned her attempts to meet Kara fingers, pliant under Kara’s strong grip and at the mercy of the rough fucking she’s being subjected to. 

From this angle Kara has an enticing view in front of her. She watches with hooded eyes, Lena naked chest on full display, her breasts bouncing with each thrust. Words of appreciation form on her tongue, Kara is not normally overly vocal during sex, but with Lena she can’t help herself. She feels overwhelmed by it all--the smell and feel of Lena--the sensations translating into words that easily fall from her lips. 

“You look—fuck—you look so good like this.” Kara mutters, licking her lips.

She pulls her fingers back abruptly, lining up a third and immediately pushing back inside of Lena. It’s a stretch, Lena’s walls are grasping around her fingers with delicious pressure. Lena lets out a low groan of pleasure at the sensation of Kara filling her completely. 

“You feel so good stretching around my fingers.” Kara sighed out, maintaining a steady pace. “You’re taking me so well.”

“Oh—“ Lena sucks in a sharp breath at her praise, jolting her hips forward against Kara’s firm grip. The action is followed by a deep moan and Kara takes note of the reaction for next time.

Kara could feel Lena’s warm arousal trickle down her hand and she couldn’t wait to taste her. Her walls fluttered around Kara’s fingers and she groaned, the other woman’s orgasm impending. Her thumb flicked around her clit with rapid attention, speeding up the inevitable. Lena cries out and clenches around her in response.

“I’m going to—oh god,” Lena mutters, scrunching her eyes closed tightly. Her actions are frantic and hurried against her, Kara notes, her hips canting down on her fingers with no sense of rhythm. Nonsensical words leave her mouth in fragmented mutterings in between sighs of pleasure. She darts her hand out and grips Kara’s forearm, “I’m close.”

The pressure clamping down on her fingers echoes Lena’s words and Kara knows she won’t last much longer. She curls her fingers just right and tightens her grip, “Come for me Lena.”

Lena’s orgasm hits her seconds later, loud and violent. Her crescendos of pleasure rise until they reach a peak, a loud cry tearing from her lips as she comes. Kara watches on in awe as she continues to pump her fingers and stimulate her clit, drawing out her orgasm. Lena’s body jerks from the stimulation, her hips canting erratically as pleasure courses through her. Tight muscles clamp down on her fingers , holding them in place. Lena collapses bonelessly against her when she’s finished, sweaty and panting at her neck. Kara withdraws her fingers slowly until the rest at her entrance and Lena hisses at the loss.

Arousal burns through her and the blonde decides then and there that Lena coming against her is one of the hottest things she’s seen. Kara needs to see it again, regardless of how spent the woman above her may be.

She circles her thumb around the swollen bundle of nerves just moments later, causing Lena to jolt from overstimulation. In between being wracked by aftershocks, Lena gasps out, “Please… I can’t.”

Lena’s plea falls on deaf ears, Kara instead using her free hand to easily lift Lena, her thighs scrambling to take purchase. The movement causes the three fingers that were poised at Lena’s entrance to thrust back inside, making Lena loudly cry out. “Yes, you can.”

She carries Lena like she weighs nothing, walking them towards the bed. Kara is _far_ from finished with the other woman.  
  


* * *

  
Several orgasms later, Kara finds herself back downstairs amongst her friends as if nothing had happened. She’d made sure to stop by the bathroom, washing away any evidence of Lena from her hands and cooling her flushed cheeks. She feels strange as she stands there with drink in hand and acting like her usual self, like she her world has shifted imperceptibly and no one can see the change. It’s strange. 

“Kara, you’re back! Did you fall into the toilet?” Winn exclaimed on her return, clearly progressively more intoxicated than when she left. 

“No uhh—there was a super long line.” She replies awkwardly, rubbing at the back of her neck. Somehow she didn’t think telling her friends that she’d just fucked Lena within an inch of her life would go down well. 

“Okay.” Winn nods happily. “You didn’t miss much, oh except that Lucy tripped over trying to…”

Winn continues his recap and Kara listens for a while, nodding at necessary intervals. The conversation between the group changes and she follows on halfheartedly, understandably distracted. Some time passes, an hour—maybe more, with Kara not contributing a whole lot to the conversation, thoughts of her encounter with Lena playing through her mind.

Sex with Lena was mindblowing, to say the least. It was easily the best sex she’s had, the feeling of being inside the other woman and making her cry out in pleasure not something she’ll forget for a long while. 

“Looks like you might have a hard time scheduling in an appointment with that fuck buddy of yours.” Alex leans over and whispers in her ear, breaking her out of her musings. 

She turns her head to her sister, confused by her comment. Alex nods her head in the direction opposite of them and Kara turns her head the same direction. The sight her sister is referring to clears up her confusion quickly, an indiscernible emotion settling heavy in her stomach.

It’s Lena. She’s with the redhead, she has no doubt it’s the one that Lena has made out with at her house party. She feels a sense of déjà vu as she watches them, they mirror the same picture as last time.

They’re kissing, quite intently by the looks of it and the redhead has Lena pulled in close. Lena clearly isn’t having the same issue of dwelling on their encounter, Kara surmises. A flash of irritation runs through as she watches the red head kiss Lena, a privilege that seems to be afforded to others but not Kara herself.

Kara has no issue with Lena having similar arrangements with other people, it’s her prerogative. Hooking up with others an hour after Kara had made her come four times? Well, that’s just inconsiderate.

Kara hums noncommittally in response to Alex, dragging her eyes away from the pair with a frown and slightly bruised ego.

She brings her drink up to her lips and gulps it down, intent to forget about the brunette and enjoy the rest of her night.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Will/Kara is only seen in this chapter. Nobody got time for that ship lbr
> 
> Pls remind me to update lol my twitter is @ [here](https://twitter.com/villainellle/)


End file.
